Don't Betray Me
by AidoRockz
Summary: Sayori Wakaba is turned into a vampire thanks to Rido. He plans to use her to spy on Kaname and Yuki. But will Yori be able to betray her best friend? And what will happen once Hanabusa Aido starts to get in her way? Read and review plz
1. Chapter 1: Murders, Kidnappers, vampires

**Chapter 1**

YAY, My first non OC story =D

* * *

Sayori, Yori, Wakaba sighed sadly as she looked out through the bars in her bedroom window to the sunny world outside. She wished she could be out there, with other teenagers like her, but her parents kept her locked in her room. 'It's for your own protection' they had told her though Yori had no idea what they were talking about. Actually she did.

Her parents had seen really bad murders and kidnappings of teens, adults and even some little children over the news. This had frightened the Wakaba parents dearly since a lot of this murders and kidnappings happened in there own home town. Most attacks had been at night but there was a few that happened during the day.

So, being extremely over protective of their daughter, Yori was now locked inside the house at all times. She was even pulled out of her school to be home schooled. Yori missed school very much. She missed her best friend Yuki a whole lot though she at least visited Yori on Saturdays. Yori even missed the way that Kiryu Zero glared at every girl, and sometimes boys, to back away from the Night Class and when they were just bugging him.

Yori sighed again as she stood up off her desk chair to walk to her door. She twisted the doorknob but the door was locked from the outside. Her parents had done that since they had gone out shopping and, since they feared she'd leave the house, they installed a lock in Yori's bedroom door and locked her in to make sure she stayed in the house.

'They are taking things way too far………… they could have least put the lock on the front door so I could walk around the house. Well, at least I got a bathroom in here.' Yori though to herself as she sat herself on her bed pouting. She found this really unfair but it was just how her parents where. They would ignore her happiness in order to keep her safe.

After a couple minute of doing just nothing again Yori finally heard the engine of her parent's car come in the driveway. The brown haired girl stood up to walk to her window, seeing her parents carrying big brown bags as they came towards the house through it. Yori looked away from the window to gaze at the door. It'd only be a minute until she heard the click of the door being unlocked.

"Honey, we're home." Yori's mother called in a cheerful tone from the other side of the door. Yori heard the click of the door unlocking and her mother opened the door with a smile on her face. The young teenage, though her face was sad on the outside, glared at her mother from the inside.

'How dare you look so happy when I am miserable. Can't you see that you're doing this to me?!' Yori said through her head but she only nodded slightly at her mother and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hay, Pumpkin, did you have fun while we were gone?" Mr. Wakaba asked his daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"No." Yori answered bluntly, with a hint of harshness in her voice. 'How could I have fun when I was locked in my room?' She thought inside her head, even harsher then when she said no. Her father only sighed deeply, obviously regretting asking, before smiling again.

"Oh, well I guess your mother and I will buy you some puzzles you can do while we go shopping again." Mr. Wakaba responded before walking away. Yori knew he didn't want to talk about why they had to lock her up again. They had explained a thousand times and no matter how many times Yori argued, they never seemed to listen or care.

Yori only sighed deeply as she made her way to the kitchen where both her parents now were.

"Come on, Yori, help us prepare dinner." Mrs. Wakaba said smiling as she walked around the room, pulling pots and pans from the cuberts. Yori rolled her eyes. Her mother was acting completely normal as well, as if she hadn't locker her daughter up in her from for the past two hours.

"Your mother and I bought you your favorite, Sayori." Yori's father said as he took walked around the room, getting things ready. The girl only sighed.

'Is this there way of apologizing for locking me up like some animal?' Yori though bitterly as she filled a pot with water to put over the stove. 'I wish they never say that news report. I could be at Cross Academy right now, talking to Yuki about a new wound that seems to appear on her.' Yori then thought as sat at the table and pouted.

The Wakaba parents, used to Yori's pouting about not being let outside or back to her school, only ignored her as they prepared for dinner. They did feel guilty that Yori was unhappy but they preferred that over her being kidnapped and killed.

Once dinner was served Yori ate in silence. It was her favorite meal alright but she was too miserable to even enjoy that. The girl gave her parent's secret glances and saw that they too were eating in silence. It had been that way ever since they had pulled her out of Cross Academy. She then looked behind her, at the window that showed a beautiful colors of orange, red and purple of the seating sun.

'I'm going outside whether my parents like it or not.' Yori thought to herself as she looked away from the window. She then continued to eat her supper, hiding her smirk as she thought of her plan. She ate her dinner quickly then pretended to go to bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yori sat on her bed as she waited until 10:30, the time her parents went to bed, before sneaking out of her room. Night was the only time her parents didn't locker her in her room since they trusted her to stay there and sleep. Though Yori thought that was stupid. A bed guy was more likely to break into the house at night. Although her parents seemed a little too stupid to realize that.

Yori tiptoed her way through down the hall as she past her parent's room. Now they were both deep sleeper but the girl knew that nether one would be completely asleep yet. So, unless she was quiet, Yori would be caught and sent back to her room, with the door locked this time. That was the last thing that the teenager wanted so she forced herself to be quiet.

Once Yori got to the stairs she slowly walked down them, hoping that they wouldn't make that creaking , the stairs did squeak and Yori's head snapped back up the stairs, waiting for some sound that her parents had heard her. Although, to her luck the rest of the house stayed quiet so Yori let out a relieved sigh before continuing on her way down.

When the young teenager finally hit the first floor she let out another sigh and smiled, walking for the door. Yori was excite for this as she grabbed her coat from the rack beside the door. Since would be the first time in a mouth that Yori would be outside, and alone, so she was really eager to get out the door.

When the cool blast of wind hit Yori in the face she could only smile, moan in content and wish it would happen again. It felt so good to the girl and she could now feel the cool wind blow through her short brown hair, chilling the skin under a little. Though the girl didn't care since she felt so free now. Yori now stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her and looking at it.

"I'm sorry, Mother, Father, but you were going over the top; I need to be outside. It's not healthy for me to be inside all the time." Yori whispered to the door before she turned around and walked down the driveway before turning a corner and down the sidewalk.

After a few twist, turns and blocks, Yori was finally in town. She smiled to herself when she saw the ice cream diner that she and Yuki would go to a lot of the time. Then, at the thought of her best friend, Yori smiled warmly to herself.

"Maybe I should go see my best friend. She's be patrolling the school ground by now. I bet she'd loved to see me. She told me herself that she misses me as much as I miss her." Yori whispered to herself as she started to walk in the direction that Cross Academy was.

Yori would go visit her friend, even if that meant running into one of the Night Class students or Zero. Ether one would understand her. Out of any of the Headmaster Cross would understand most of all; though Yori knew he'd still call her parents, like any adult would. She'd just have to avoid him or beg him not to.

Some thumping came from behind Yori and she stopped walking to look behind her. Seeing no one there, Yori frowned in confusion. She thought she had heard someone following her. She just shrugged it off before turning back around to walk on. Though the thumping came back as soon as she did. Yori was about to turn around again before a pair of long arms wrapped around her, locking her arms to her sides. Yori let out a startled scream which earned a laugh from the person behind her.

"Now, what is a young girl like you doing out this late at night?" A man with a deep voice asked. Yori thought she could hear a hint of mocking in the voice. She twisted her head to see a smirking man, though his eyes were closed at the time so she didn't know the color.

"I, um... I was going to visit a friend." Yori answered nervously as she felt her body tense. The man chuckled softly, opening his eyes and Yori held in a gasp when she saw that they were different colors from each other.

"You're such a brave girl. After that news report I haven't seen many people outside." The man said as his gripped tightened around Yori, making it impossible to escape him. Yori shuddered when his eyes got a scary, evil look to them.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Yori demanded in a shaky, scared tone, as she tried struggling free. Although it was useless since the man's grip seemed stronger then iron. The man laughed again, though more then just a chuckle this time.

"I don't think so. I'm hungry and it's been a while since I've had something this young. The younger the person, the more fresh the blood." The man whispered in Yori's ear; his voice in a soft silky, taunting tone. The man's breath was hot and moist against the skin of young human girl's neck. Yori was confused by what the man meant. Why was he talking about her blood? Was he some kind of sicko? One of the people that murdered the other people maybe?

Yori gasped and whimpered as she felt something hot and wet run up her neck; it wasn't hard for her to figure out it was his tongue. A pair of lips replaced the tongue and seemed to softly rub against one spot on the girl's neck. A scream then came from Yori's mouth as something sharp, two sharp somethings, dug deeply, and harshly, into the part of the neck that the lips brushed.

Although, Sayori's mouth was covered by one of the man's hands as his other arm continued to grip around her body. She heard herself groan behind the strange man's hand as she heard the rhythm of soft gulps........... Gulps? that didn't seem right.

Freaked out, Yori seemed to struggle again but the maniac man behind her held her tightly against him, still sucking at her neck. 'What the hell is going on?! Somebody help me!!!!' Yori screamed inside her mind as she felt her body start to get numb.

As if someone had heard her screamed thoughts, a gun shoot echoed in the night sky. As Yori started to black out, she felt the man, who she finally realized was a vampire, let go and she though; 'I should have stayed locked in my room.'


	2. Character Info

**Character info (not chapter 2)**

* * *

OK I'm going to explian how the Characters are going to act in this story. They are going to be a little OCC be there is a reason for that. Down bellow talks about the

* * *

**Yori****: **Now turned into a vampire, she must obey Rido and do what she is told. Since being turned into a vampire by a vampire, Yori can sense other vampires and finally figures out what the Night Class is. Her personality is quiet, smart, friendly, sensitive to others feelings, Doesn't like to see people hurt. (plus some other things I'll think up later on)

**Rido****: **Instead of being put in that ten year _'coma'_, Rido got severely hurt with that fight with his brother ten years ago and had to retreat to heal. He then went on with his evil life, swearing to get revenge on his siblings; in taking their youngest Child, Yuki. Soon after he turns Yori, he finds out she is friends with Yuki and orders her to spy on her and even Kaname. He won't be really OCC at all. (You know his personality= Evil)

**Yuki****: **Yuki is still a vampire, was never turned to human. Although her parents had still sent her to live with Kaien Cross to protect her from her uncle. Since she still has her memories, Yuki knows Kaname is her brother and she doesn't call Kaien father but uncle instead. She had never told Yori that she was a vampire. Yuki used to take Day Class, for a way to help with the peace, but, once Yori was pulled out, Yuki moved into Night Class. Her personality is the same as if she were her human self.

**Kaien**** Cross/Headmaster**: He's not going to act much different; only he doesn't try to get Yuki to call him father; since her parents are actually still alive, plus he's happy with the uncle title. Besides that he is still his normal, silly self.

**Zero: **He was still bit and turned into a vampire, going to live with Kaien and Yuki. At first, Zero hated Yuki since he sensed she was a purblood vampires and would even threaten her to stay away from him. Although, as the years past of living in the same house as Yuki moved on, he grew to like her. Yuki is the only vampire that Zero will ever trust. He still deeply hates Kaname

**Kaname****: **Since his sister, future wife, still has all his memories, he is happier, friendly, calmer and nicer. Although when Yuki went to live with Kaien, he stayed with his "_parents" _to keep Rido from guessing where she was. He gets mad when another man, vampire or human, tries to make a move on Yuki. He still hates Zero, kind of jealous of him since he got to live in the same house as her for four years.

**Ichijo****: **Ichijo is pretty much the same; friendly, always smiling, loves manga.

**Aido****: **Everything about him is pretty much the same. He is still the Night Class flirt and all but now, unlike when Yuki was human, Aido doesn't tease her. Aido is actually as loyal to Yuki as he is to Kaname. He secretly, not wanting Kaname to find out, likes her a lot better then the male Kuran. That's because Yuki helps him avoid, or get out of getting slapped from Kaname. When Aido first met Yuki (It was the first time Yuki saw Ichijo, when she wanted to visit Kaname) he thought she was human, not sensing the purblood in her since she was you; until she called Kaname big brother.

**Kain: **He will pretty much stay in character (or I will try to keep it that way) He is still trying to go after Ruka, hoping to have more of a chance since he knew that Kaname was meant to be with his sister

**Shiki****: **He is still his normal, bored self. He knows that Kaname and Yuki are his cousins. Although, out of the two Kurans', only Yuki seems to see him as a cousin; not caring who his father is since Shiki had no control over that. The only difference with Shiki is that he smiles more and he's dating Rima.

**Rima****: **She is going to stay how she normally isexcept she is dating Shiki now

**Ruka****: **She is still jealous of Yuki, still having a crush on Kaname, but does her best to show the female purblood respect and loyalty. She still has somewhat of a snappy attitude, though mostly at the people that annoys her like Aido. Knowing that she'd never have a chance with Kaname, Ruka tries to move on to someone else though it isn't as easy as she hoped.

**Kuran parents:** They are in hiding, though come to Cross Academy to visit Yuki and Kaname once in a while


	3. Chapter 2: Hunters

**Chapter 2**

**Hunters**

* * *

Yori heard herself groan softly when a throbbing pain came from her neck; implying that the vampire attack wasn't a dream. The girl turned her head to the side but all she saw was blackness; her eyes still being closed. She tired to fight off the heaviness of them; wanting to see where she was, but gave up with a quiet sigh. She soon heard voices and quieted herself more to see if she could hear what the people were saying.

"God, we're lucky that we found her in time or another family would have lost a child." One man's voice, which sounded somewhat young, said with a deep, exhaled sigh. Yori imagined a man hanging his head to shake it sadly.

"Yes; but she shouldn't have been outside in the first place. There are news warnings against it." Another man, one with a deeper voice, said back in a slightly annoyed toned voice. Yori frowned when she heard the voice.

She now really wanted to opened her eyes more then she did earlier since the last man's voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't remember where she heard it before. She knew that once she saw the man she'd remember him in a instant. The girl's face softened and she continued to listen in to what the two men were talking about.

"Yeah well maybe she didn't see the report." The young man's voice suggested and Yori imagined that he shrugged. Yori heard what sounded like a short, harsh laugh; or a sarcastic laugh in other ways of explaining it..

"Yeah right. I know this girl, Juje. She was a Cross Academy Day Class student. Her parents pulled her out of school since they saw the new report and feared something may happen to her." The man exclaimed and Yori's eyes widened, or would have if they had not been closed, as she finally realized who the man was. Toga Yagari; a temporary teacher for the Day Class, and Night Class, students. A sigh was then heard from the other man.

"Well, it was still good that we got there when we did. Although I'm still wondering why you didn't kill that vampire and why you stopped _me _from killing it." The younger man said again, his tone confused. His voice suddenly seemed to get quieter as if the men had left the room but instead Yori was just blacking out again.

**No ones P.O.V**

"I guess I can't blame a stupid American for not knowing........" Toga started to say, a cigarette in his mouth, but the other man, Juje, cut him off.

"I'm an Asian and I'm not stupid." The younger man snapped back, narrowing his eyes into an annoyed glare. Toga just narrowed his one purple-blue eye back before continuing.

"That vampire was a pureblood; one of the oldest living actually. It's illegal to kill them. Plus, that vampire was a Kuran; one of the royal family vampires. The least I could do was shoot him in his shoulder to make him let go." Toga explained as he took a couple puffs of his cigar. Juje frowned and looked over at the girl laying on the bed.

"So, what are we going to do with her then?" He asked in a soft tone. His eyes caught sight of the bite marks and Juje felt sorry for the young girl.

"Well, I'd say keep her here since she'll now fall to a Level-E in time, but if this is found out we can be reported for kidnapping. I guess we'll return her to her parents." Toga answered, throwing what was left of his cigarette into a ashtray.

"And how will we explain the marks on her neck?" Juje asked as he still eyed the small red, round wound. he then felt nauseated when a mental picture of someone drinking blood to him played though his mind.

"Simple; we'll tell her parents that a stray dog attacked her." Toga said, shrugging as he readjusted the brown cowboy hat on his head. The dark skinned hunter nodded his head, looking away from the girl but still feeling a little sick.

"Aright then; but what about her memory? She could tell others a man with fangs attacked her." Juje said, a bit of panic in his voice. Toga sighed, hanging his head a bit. The other hunter was starting to get on his nervous.

"There are spells we hunters can use to erase memories so that won't happen." The older vampire hunter explained with his arms crossed, talking a glance at the sleeping girl. Juje only nodded.

"Let's take her now before her parents report a kidnapping." Juje said, shaking his head clean of blood sucking images as he walked over to the girl, picking her up bridle style.

"That might be too late since the attack happened close to midnight. It's mid afternoon now." Toga responded as he lit up a new cigarette, putting it in his mouth and inhaling deeply. Juje rolled his dark green eyes as he carried the teenage girl over to Toga Yagari.

"Let's just go. I'm sure we can make something up." The younger male hunter said, annoyance in his voice. Toga himself sighed, annoyance in it, shaking his head and throwing away the bud of his cigar before following the younger man.

* * *

**OK, I figured I forgot to make the hunters talk about something so I edited this chapter. Yori will meet Rido again in about 2 more chapters and that's about the time she'll go back to school.**


	4. Chapter 3: Hospital

**Character 3  
Hospital**

**_This Chapter is longer then the last =D_**

* * *

**tlg**: You'll find out in the chapter after this, or the one after

**MaiYumeForever****:**I don't think Yori is going to be in the Night Class; at least not just yet.

* * *

Yori frowned as she laid on the couch in the living room of her house. She was listening into the conversation of the two hunters talking to her parents; though she couldn't understand the words. Yori sighed and touched her neck to feel the crusting over bite marks that were given from a dog attack she couldn't remember. Yori sighed sadly when she heard her mother's voice rise in a panic way.

Even though she was half asleep at the time, Yori had heard her parents freak out when the two men brought her home. She had made out words like thank heavens, what's wrong with her neck and where did you find her. Yori frowned again as she waited for the questions she knew her parents were going to ask once the two strange men left. Suddenly the voices got loud enough to hear.

"Well, thank you so much again. We'd have no idea what we'd do if no one brought home our Sayori. I am, we'd make a missing peoples report but too many people are missing already; they'd have no time for us." Yori heard her father say in a greatful though, at the same time, saddened tone.

"It was no problem, Mr. Wakaba. It was our pleasure to help." The voice of the young dark skinned man said. Yori could tell he wasn't Japanese by his accent but she couldn't tell what it was. Maybe Asian.

"I hope they put that dog to sleep." Yori heard her mother say harshly. Yori frowned again, sighing. She was someone that liked animals and didn't like the thought of one getting killed on purpose. Besides she couldn't even remember the attack.

"Well first they have to catch the beast, Ma'dam." The younger man said again. Yori turned her head to see the the shadows of the two men coming from the other room.

'That's why I can hear now. The door must have been open.' Yori thought to herself then frowned as she as the shadow of the man in the that look at the other man. 'No, it was always opened. They just must be raising their voices without knowing it.' Yori then thought, though a uncontrolable not formed in her stomach; telling her that wasn't it.

"Well call us when you do. We want to see the monster before they kill it." The deep voice of Yori's of sensie, Toga Yagari, said and Yori smile when she remember her parents snapping at the man soon after she woke up on the couch since he had tired to smoke one of his cigarette in the house.

"I don't think we can do that; the creature is really dangerous. He'll be acting all wild." Toga's voice came again and Yori heard her parents sigh.

"FIne, just please in form us when that monster is killed." Yori heard her father say, his tone soft and begging.

"Of course. Oh and these pills are for pain she will experience. You're so post to put at least two in a glass of water; it's normal for it to turn red too." The young hunter said and Yori watched his shadow pass something to another shadow.

"Well thanks and thank you again for bring our daughter home." Yori heard her mother say as she frowned, starting feeling really guilty for leaving last night and making them worry.

Yori heard the young man say another your welcome before the four adults came back into the living room. Yori tilted her back against the couch's arm rest a little so she could look up into Toga Yagari's face when he was beside her.

"Well kid, Juje and I have to go. The next time your parents want you to stay inside just do it. It might seem cruel but there are reasons for it." The man said, tipping his cowboy hat a little bit.

"Yes, Sensei." Yori said in a soft tone, looking up into the man's one eye as she did this. She smiled softly up him as she wondered what might have happened to his other eye. Yori remembered talking to Yuki about it one time and she suggested that he played with something sharp when he was younger.

"Alright, we will be going now. Take care." Juje announced, already standing at the door, his shoes back on.

"Alright, and thank you." Mrs. Wakaba called, waving her hand to the leaving hunters. Yori rolled her eyes slightly.

'That's the fifth times she's thanked them.' She thought to herself before gulping silently when her parents looked her way. They looked between angry, relieved, scared and worried; all at the same time.

"Sayori, why did you leave the house last night? We trusted you." Her mother asked, looking ready to cry; again.

"Maybe we'll have to lock your room at nights from now on." Her father added in. His facile expression had more of the look fathers gave their boys to stay away from their daughters. Yori groaned softly, hating that she had to explain why since her parents wouldn't even care.

"I did it because you keep locking me in my room and wont let me outside. I just want some of my old life back; I want to go back to school and see Yuki again." Yori explained, using a tone she hopped her parents would take sympathy to.

"Yori, we were locking you up to stop things like that," here Mr. Wakaba paused to point to the girl's neck wounds. "from happening." He tried to reason with his daughter. Yori only frowned.

She had known that it would have been useless to try to talk to her parents about the way that where protecting her. She had been trying to do so for a month now so she didn't see how they would start listening now.

"Well what ever we do we should take Yori to the Hospital first. We need to get stiches in those wounds." Mrs. Wabaka cut in, pointing to the bite marks on her daughter. Mr. Wakaba sighed and nodded.

"Yeah; we'll make a punishment later." Yori's father agreed with her mother before walking close to Yori, holding down his hand to help her up. The girl sighed silently as she took her fathers hand so he could help her up.

When Yori was pulled to her feet and then let go, she wobbled uncontrolably. She felt dizzy and was about to fall back on the couch but her parents each grabbed one of her arms. 'Why do I feel so weak? A dog attack shouldn't do that; should it?' Yori thought to herself, her face looking to tired to frown anymore.

"May we should carry her?" Mrs. Wakaba suggested to her husband.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea." Mr. Wakaba agreed before bending down so he could wrap one arm around Yori's legs and the other arm went around her higher back. Surprised by how fast the motion was, Yori grunted softly, the speed making her weaking body feel a little sick. She just let out a small groan before closing her eyes to let herself fall asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Wakaba's drove in silence to the hospital. Every now and then, Mrs. Wakaba would look in the back set to make sure that her daughter was OK. the Wakaba parents were worried for their daughter and wondered if it really was a dog that bit her like that. They would have asked Sayori, but when she woke up she claimed the last thing she remembered was wanting to go visit Yuki at Cross Academy.

"There is no real way Sayori was attacked by a dog; she's took weak and there would be more damage to the body besides two holes in her neck." Mr. Wakaba said in a hushed tone, frowning and his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"No, you're right but what else could it have been?" Mrs. Wakaba asked her husband with a sad frown. She was really disappointed in her daughter for sneaking out but she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault.

"I don't know; maybe someone in the hospital will know." He responded in a hopeful tone. His wife nodded back in agreement. Soon the hospital came into sight and Mrs. Wakaba gave her daughter another glance, frowning, though eger to find out what was wrong with her Yori and what or who attacked her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: What's happening?

**Character 4  
What's happening?**

**Sorry, Rido will come into the next chapter and it will be revealed how Yori gets back to school  
**

* * *

**tlg: **Thank you and I'm making the plot slow since I don't want to rush with this story.

**Lady Avotil: **Thank you and I tired posting this chapter as soon as I could but I'm out of town for a couple days. I'm just on now since my great aunt (2nd aunt, father's aunt) let me on her computer.

* * *

Yori, now awake, sat on a chair in the waiting room. She started at the ground, at a toy truck little kids could play with was. After napping in the car on the way over, the brunet haired girl felt a little stronger, but not by much. She was still tired but she could at least walk on her own without falling over.

"Damn it, will that baby ever stop screaming?" Yori's father asked in a grouchy whisper. Yori looked over at the father to see he had his arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"Calm down, Katashi." Yori heard her mother say in a gentle tone; trying to calm her husband down. Yori looked at her to see her mother lightly patting her father's arm.

"I'll calm down once that baby stops crying." Katashi snapped in a whisper. Yori couldn't help smile at the way her father was acting as she looked towards the crying baby. Yori could tell it was a girl by the pink clothes.

The mother looked like she was trying to do everything to stop her crying child. From trying to rocking her back and forth from trying to feed her a bottle. Yori stood up of her seat and walked up to the baby and her mother; being careful not to step on the toys or the few kids that were playing on the ground.

"Hello." Yori greeted softly when she got to the mother and her crying child. The mother, looking stressful, looking up at Yori and offered her a small smile.

"Hello, is my Kota annoying you? I've very sorry; something seems to be scaring her." The woman apologized as she continued trying to rock her daughter to sleep.

"Oh no, I don't mind," 'though my father does.' Yori quickly added in her mind. "I like little kids. I'm an only child but I wish I could have a little sister or brother." Yori re insured the woman as she sat beside her. The woman smile, pleased about something.

"Thank you for saying so......... I'm actually just a foster mother; I really don't know how to stop her crying. She's not used to me yet." The woman admitted, still frantically trying to stop the young child's screaming.

"Why not try singing to her softly; I heard that helps calms lots of babies and most parents will sing to babies to put them to sleep." Yori said with a friendly smile and shrug.

"OK, thanks." The woman said and started to hum softly in the babies ear while still rocking her.

As the woman sang, Yori smile and brought her face a little closer to the crying baby. She originally wanted to get a closer look at the child's face but some unknown force was urging her to lower her face to the child's neck. Yori's felt her heart beating so heard she could nearly hear it. She was huffing hard, her throat feeling dry as her whole body felt hot.

"Hay, are you alright?" The woman's voice asked, sounding weirded out. The voice snapped Yori out of her trance like state, sitting up straight before looking at her hand in shock.

'Whaaa.... what was I doing?' Yori thought as she felt her body shake slightly. Without answering the woman, Yori stood up and hurried back over to her parents. Although she wasn't being careful like last time, so she ended up tripping over a foam building block. She felt to the ground and grunted with the impact.

"Sayori! are you OK?" Yori barely heard her mother call out. So was too busy huffing, her chest feeling heavy and throat feeling dry. Her face felt hot and sweaty as one of her hands lightly gripped her neck and she groaned.

"I don't feel so good." She groaned with a cough. She knew that she was thirsty but this kind of thirst was different from any other kind she experienced before. She as continued to huff her hearing slowly started to go away and she felt strange; as if she was in some kind of dream and whatever she did wouldn't matter.

~.~.~.

"Katashi, I think she's in pain; give her the medicine the two men gave us." Mrs. Wakaba said in a panic as she watched her daughter shake, holding her throat.

"Yes, Asami. Find a cup and fill it with water from the drinking fountain." Katashi ordered as he hurried over to his daughter's side. By now he noticed that Sayori looked half asleep. "Sayori?" He spoke in a gentle tone, getting his daughter to look up at him.

He couldn't hold in a gasp when he saw the pain and hunger on Yori's face. It just didn't seem normal to him.

'What's happening to my daughter? There is no way a dog bit her; it wouldn't make her look and act like this.' Mr. Wakaba thought and frowned to himself, gently chewing on his bottom lip.

"Sayori?" He asked again, worry in his voice as he frowned. As an answer, Yori stood up on her knees and slowly leaned into her father; her dazed eyes locked onto his neck. Katashi frowned, wondering what his daughter was doing before she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Sayori?!" He asked in shock.

Yori seemed to be in a trance, not hearing her father as she leaned down to her father's neck and licking it. She felt her father shiver under her but, still believing this was all just a dream, she only continued. She opened her mouth wide, baring fangs though no one could see them. She lowered her head to his neck, her bran new fangs grazing her father's neck.

"Katashi, Sayori." The voice of Asami Wakaba made Yori raise her head a little and look at the woman with her glowing red eyes, which were slowly turning back to their soft brown color before anyone what notice.

"Asami." Yori heard her father call back and she looked down and noticed she was sitting on him. She gasped and quickly got off, not remembering what had happened.

"Sayori, what were do doing?" She heard her father asked, sounding freaked as the mother stopped beside him.

"What happened?" Asami Wakaba asked with a confused frown. Yori only hugged her legs since she didn't know. All she knew was she fell one moment, then was on top of her father the next.

"Something happened to Sayori. She just attacked me. Now I'm positive that a dog did not bite her." Katashi Wakaba stated, standing up and dusting himself off. Yori only frowned more, hugging herself tighter as guilt filled didn't mean to attack her father and couldn't think of a reason for attacking him.

Mrs. Wakaba frowned and handed over the cup to her daughter. Yori took and drink and drank it without hesitating. The drink tasted somewhat gross yet good at the same time. Plus it made the burn in her throat go away.

"Sayori Wakaba; the doctor will see you now." A nurse at the front desk called. Yori sighed, standing up and then walked into the room of the waiting doctor with her parents.

* * *

A/N: So Yori almost bit her father and he still has no idea what's going on. Makes you wonder how Yori can be smart with these people as her parents XD

Small preview of next chapter: **We Meet Again**

**_The older man with different colored eyes grinned down at Yori with a smirk she could only describe as evil. She shivered, feeling somewhat scared._**

**_"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked, his voice whispery and silk filled; almost like it was mocking her. Yori could only shake her head. The man smirked some more, looking amused._**

**_"Those hunters must have erased your memories of last night then." He said with a soft chuckle. Yori shivered again._**

**_There was no denying that she was terrified of the strange man in front of her. The man's chuckle turned into a full, cruel laugh._**

**_"I'm Rido Kuran, and maybe I shall help you remember me." The grinning man smirked before stretching out a hand. Without knowing why, Yori felt even more scared and even whimpered when she felt the man touch her. _**

**_In a matter of seconds Yori started to feel a little sleepy as a flash back of the night before came back to her. Her eyes widened in shock fear as she gazed up at the vampire that had attacked and fed off her the night before._**

_**"Well, seeming you remember me, I can now finish what I started; there are no hunters to save you this time." Rido stated evilly and slowly closed in on the terrified girl.**  
_


	6. Chapter 5: We Meet Again

**Character 5  
We Meet Again  
**

**This is my longest chapter _(3,263)_ so far. Yuki's going back to school in the next chapter.**

* * *

**tlg: **Yeah I know; there should be more action in this chapter

**Lady Avotil: **Well I'm not sure what he'd be thinking. I guess he'd be too confused to think properly XD

**MaiYumeForever: **Yeah, they are stupid XD I'm glade you like this story so far =D

* * *

Yori sat in the blue "bed" (I can't remember it's real name) while her parents sat in chairs close to the door as they waited for a doctor to get to them. The first one wasn't sure about the bite marks so he had went to get a different doctor that would know.

The first doctor had actually looked at the bite marks, had seemed really surprised. He had mumbled something nerther any of the Wakaba's could hear before stating he knew nothing and needed to get someone else to look at her.

"When will that doctor get here? We've been waiting for an hour now." Katashi Wabaka complained, sounding annoyed as her crossed her arms and crossed one of his legs over the other as he sat in his chair.

"Calm down, Katashi. There are other people here; they have to find a free doctor and all." Asami Wakaba tried to calm down her husband. The man sighed deeply.

"Yes, I know, Asami. I just really want to get this over with and know why Sayori just attacked me like that. The way she just licked my neck...... it wasn't normal." Mr. Wakaba said in a soft whisper but Yori still heard him.

She was still frowning, staring at her lap as she tried to think of the reason to why she had attacked her father......... also to the way she felt when she stared at the baby girl. Although, no matter how hard she though, Sayori Wakaba could not think of a single reason. It had felt like she had woken up from a sleep when she noticed she was on her father's chest, pinning him down to the ground.

"Maybe whatever really attacked her affected her with some kind of disease." Mrs. Wakaba suggested, also in a whisper though Yori heard once again.

"Yeah, that's possible but I want the doctor here so he can tell us what's wrong." The man complained some more with another heavy sigh. Yori's mother echoed that sigh.

"Yes, Katashi, so do I, but we will just have to be patient." Asami responded in a soft tone. Yori looked over at them to see her mother patting her father's leg in a way to comfort him, to calm him down.

"Hay, sorry for taking so long, I was just waiting for the person I was looking for." The same doctor that had left an hour ago said as he came back into the room. The Wakaba's parents stood up to in front the man.

"Well where is he? We want to know what is wrong with our Sayori." Katashi hurriedly asked, his tone impatient. The doctor in front of them suddenly grinned and there was no trace of kindness or friendliness behind it. Yori couldn't help herself but shudder a little.

"Oh, he's here now but there is something I need to do before he can come in." The doctor said as he took a step forwards to the Wakaba parents. Asami Wakaba tilted her head to the side a little bit.

"What would that be?" She asked, her tone sounding curious and a little confused. The man grinned widened, to the sestet of looking almost evil. He reached out his arms and touched the heads of Yori's parents. The married couple frowned at the doctor, looking confused.

Yori's eyes then widened in shock when a purple glow came from the man's hands and coated her parents' heads for a moment. The two Wakaba's eyes then shut before they fell to the ground.

"What did you do to my parents?!" Yori demanded in a strong, get nervous and scared voice. 'there is no way a human can do that. He didn't even hit a pressure point in their necks.' She thought, confused and freaked out. The man looked at Yori, seeming to smirk and glare at the same time before he looked over to the door.

"OK, you may come in now." He called out to someone that Yori and her parents thought would have been the other doctor. Yori felt her body tense up as a tall man with dark curly hair walked into the room. He was wearing black pants and a long black jacket; which was opened and showed his chest. He seemed to just step right over the two adult that were laying on the ground.

"What did you want me for, Hideo?" The older man, who Yori noticed had a deep, somehow familiar voice. The man that had done something to Yori's parents smirked and pointed her way. The older man looked that way and Yori noticed there was something familiar about his eyes. One was blue the other red.

The older man with different colored eyes grinned down at Yori with a smirk she could only describe as evil. She shivered, feeling somewhat scared.

"So, it's you again. I didn't think I would have the chance after the hunters took you away with them." The man said and Yori stared up at him in confusion. She'd admit he seemed familiar but couldn't remember where she'd seen him before. The man chuckled, his eyes narrowing a little as he grinned.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked, his voice whispery and silk filled; almost like it was mocking her. Yori could only shake her head. The man smirked some more, looking amused.

"Those hunters must have erased your memories of last night then." He said with a soft chuckle. Yori felt a cool shiver go down her back.

There was no denying that she was terrified of the strange man in front of her. The man's chuckle turned into a full, cruel laugh.

"I'm Rido Kuran, and maybe I shall help you remember me." The grinning man smirked before stretching out a hand. Without knowing why, Yori felt even more scared and even whimpered when she felt the man touch her.

In a matter of seconds Yori started to feel a little sleepy as a flash back of the night before came back to her. Her eyes widened in shock fear as she gazed up at the vampire that had attacked and fed off her the night before.

"Well, seeming you remember me, I can now finish what I started; there are no hunters to save you this time." Rido stated evilly and slowly closed in on the terrified girl. Yori felt her whole body tremble. While her mind screamed at her to get up and run, her body seemed to be glued to the blue bed thing. She could only watch as the vampire she'd know would kill her get closer. In the corner of her eyes she could still see her parents lying on the ground.

"Stand up." The older man, vampire, ordered, looking directly into Yori's eyes. What seemed completely out of her control, Yori slide off the blue bed and stood in front of the vampire that had attacked her the night before. The man's head then moved to the back of Yori's head, gripping her hair as he roughly pulled her head back to have better assess to her throat.

Yori cried out in the pain of her hair being pulled though she didn't dare try pulling away from him. She heard herself whimper when the man's fang bared face got close to hers. She whimper again when she could feel his warm, most breath on her sick. Yori couldn't stand watching anymore so she shut her eyes tight and waited for the piercing pain to shoot down her neck.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido brought his face even closer to the girl's throat. His fangs were bared and they just brushed the girl's neck when he suddenly stopped, loosening his grip on her hair. He could smell something familiar, so familiar he could hardly believe it.

He sniffed the girl again since the scent seemed to be coming somewhere from her.

Rido felt the girl shake under his hold but he ignored that as he lowered his nose to continue sniffing Yori.

"Erm, Rido-Sama?" Asked the vampire doctor that knocked out the Wakaba parents. The purblood ignored him and sniffed even further down; to the girl's pants pocket.

It was there that the scent was coming from; so faint yet so strong at the same time. Rido, keeping one hand on Yori's shoulder to keep her still, put one of his hands into the girl's pocket and then pulled out a necklace with the Cross Academy logo on it.

The purblood brought the necklace to his nose and sniffed deeply. It was covered by the scent of the girl in front of him, but under that scent was another; the scent of a female Kuran.

"Juri...............no, this is the scent of a young Kuran..... Yuki." Rido whispered, smirking at the necklace.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yori's head snapped up in surprised shock when she heard the man called Rido Kuran talk about Yuki......... hold on a minute. Yuki Kuran. Rido Kuran. Kuran. 'Oh my good god, my best friend is a vampire!!!!' Yori thought in complete shock.

"Yuki." Yori whispered under her breath but it seemed that the vampire man had heard. Having tucking the necklace away in his fist, his grip on Yori tightened and he bent down to look her directly in the face.

"You know of my niece?" He asked with a smirk on his face and his eyes narrowed in amusement, creeping Yori out even more.

Something about the way the vampire asked seemed to be more then just a question; like a demand and Yori found herself nodding slowly.

"How?" Rido asked and Yori was positive that it really was more of a demand then question this time.

"We went to school together. We are best friends." Yori told him as she took a glance at her still unconscious parents with a frown. She was starting to get worried what would happen to them. Would they all die here together?

Rido turned his head to see her looking at them and smirked. "I think you should worry more about yourself then them." The vampire said as he stood straight and let go of her shoulder. He was grinning evilly and it was so scary Yori wanted to faint in fear or just run and hide.

"Perhaps I'll keep you alive. I have an idea that seemingly only you can do." The vampire said with a smirk as he walked over to the other vampire. "Now, you're parents watched the new repost with the murders, right?" Rido asked, turning his head around to look at Yori.

"Yes, I was pulled out of school a month ago because of it." Yori answered in a soft, quiet tone, hiding her fear from her voice. Rido flashed her another smirk before looking back at the vampire doctor. Yori watched him whisper something to the other vampire and the _doctor_ nodded.

"Yes, Rido-Sama." The vampire bowed before walking over to the Wakaba parents. He bent down and touched their heads again; another purple glow coming from them.

"What are you doing to my parents?!" Yori demanded, her tone filled with fear this time. So many weird things had been happening since the night before and Yori was scared and confused. One of the biggest shocks was finding out that her best friend was related to this vampire monster and she felt a little stupid for not realizing it right away when he told her his name.

While the vampire doctor only shot Yori a glare while the older vampire chuckled. "Don't worry; he's just erasing their memories. Up to the point before they saw the news report. If I want you to work for me, I need you back in Cross Academy." Rido said in a smug tone, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Yori frowned slightly.

"Who said I was going to work for you?" Yori asked bluntly then right away regretted it as the Kuran man shot her a glare. Though the glare soon turned itself into a amused smirk.

"It'd ether be that you I can kill you, but I really need you. You seem to be someone Yuki will trust and I need someone to spy on her. Kaname as well." Rido smirked, bringing one of his legs up, bending it then placing his foot against the wall. Yori frowned some more.

"Spy on Yuki and Kaname?" she asked quietly to herself. Rido nodded, singling he heard her.

"Yes. I have some business with those two but can seem to get close enough. So I'm going to use you to get information about them for me." The vampire said, his smirk turned into an evil smile.

Yori shivered again but before she could respond, her parents let out groans. The vampire doctor walked up to Rido, whispering in his ear. Yori frowned as she was able to here him.

"I've created a false memory to why they are here." The doctor said, making Rido grin happily, in a still evil way.

"Perfect." Rido whispered back before looking into Yori's eyes again. "Tell them nothing of what has happened………………. Oh, wait, I forgot about something. Hideo, keep the human parents asleep for a little longer." Rido ordered the vampire and the vampire doctor bowed, putting his hands back onto the Wakaba's heads.

Yori frowned to herself as she watched the vampire walk towards her again. She once again felt the erge to run and hide but she seemed to be hypnotized to the spot as she gazed into the vampire's eyes.

"I nearly forgot something. Now I never do this but I need you to stay sane while you do this for me so,..................." Rido trialed off as he brought a figure to his mouth and bit into it with his fangs. It started bleeding instantly and Yori's eyes widened when the scent hit her nose.

It took _everything _she had to not grab the vampire's hand and stick his finger into her mouth. The blood smelled so very good to her that she was nearly drooling over it. The smell of this vampire seemed to hypnotize her even more. The vampire by the parents looked shocked but said nothing.

Rido saw this and snickered before shoving his finger into her mouth, letting his blood roll down her tongue and throat. Not being able to control herself anymore, Yori grabbed and gripped Rido's hand as she sucked on his finger, wanting more of the warm, thick liquid; even though a small part of her told herself to stop, this was wrong.

"OK, that's enough." Rido ordered after about a minute. He yanked his hand away from Yori, who was now looking shocked over what she had just done.

Yori had drunk blood and liked it. She moved her tongue across her teeth, only to lightly prick it on the sharp point of what used to be her canine teeth. Her eyes widened even more, feeling herself shake slightly. It was simple to realized that she was now a vampire.

"There, now you should stay nice and sane. It would have been a problem if you had turned insane while spying on them." Rido said with a grinned smile. Yori just shivered again though felt somewhat calmer.

"Rido-Sama, why did you do that? Wont she be harder to control now?" The doctor, Hideo, asked, still looking shocked over Rido letting Yori have his blood. Rido turned to look at at him.

"Actually, it will give me more control since my blood is now in her. Beside, I couldn't have her turning into a level-e since I'm not sure how long this is going to take." The purblood answered with a small shrug. "You can wake the parents now." Rido said and he started to leave the room, stopping in the door to look at Yori again. "Remember, do _not _tell what really happened." Rido said before leaving from sight.

Hideo walked back to Yori's parents, glaring at her. "You're lucky Rido-Sama gave you his blood. You better respect and obey him." The doctor seemed to threaten her. Yori only gulped, some blood that was lingering on her tongue rolling down her throat.

Hideo touched the Wakaba parents' heads again, with _another_ purple glow. Another groan came from the two adult humans as they then lifted their heads, batting their eyes.

"What happened?" Asami Wakaba asked as she forced herself up. Hideo smiled happily, friendly as Katashi also stood up.

"You two must have falling asleep from waiting for so long. Sorry about that." Hideo said, once again acting like a normal doctor instead of the vampire he really was. Mr. Wakaba frowned.

"Really? Wow. Well is Yori OK?" He asked, standing beside his wife and Yori frowned.

'Why wont they ask why they were on the ground?' Yori silently asked herself, watching her parents being fooled by this vampire.

"Will, Yori, I guess we can take you home to get ready to go back to school." Her mother called through Yori's thoughts. Even though it was becuase of that vampire, Yori couldn't help a thin smile from spreading on her face. She was going back to school and going to see Yuki again.

"Oh, Ms. Wakaba, one moment please." The vampire doctor said, grabbing her arm. The girl felt a small jolting pain go through her body for only a second and the vampire let go with a small smirk. "Never mind. Have a pleasant day." He said, waving his hand as he grinned while they didn't look.

* * *

**A/N:** Hay, if you want to know where I find these Japanese names ask me and I'll give you a link. It tells you the name and the meaning for it


	7. Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

**Character 6  
A Warm Welcome**

**YAY, Yori is now in school. Hay, please leave reviews. I want to know what you think of my first non OC story**

* * *

**tlg:** Thank you

**Lady Avotil: **While Yori isn't going to be in the night Class just yet. Also, no, Yuki will not know Yori is a vampire now, not yet atleast. It has something to do with the way that vampire doctor grabbing her arm befor she left.

* * *

"YORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki nearly screamed as she jumped the brunet girl in a hug right after she walked through the school gates. Yuki then dug her face into Yori's shoulder. Yori smiled at the girl she now knew was a vampire and hugged her back.

It was the day after the hospital thing and Yori had just arrived back at school. Before arriving though, Yori's parents, who kind of seemed hypnotized, called Kaien Cross, Headmaster of Cross Academy to tell him that Yori was coming back. The girl also felt luck that the bite marks where now gone so no one would ask questions.

"Yuki, I've missed you so much." Yori said back, hugging the other girl so tight she thought she might be hurting her. Although Yuki didn't say anything about it as she pulled her face away from Yori's shoulder to look her in the face.

"How did you manage to talk your parents into letting you back here?" Yuki asked with a cheerful smile and watery eyes. Yori guess Yuki had cried in join when hearing she was coming back. Yori smiled

"Actually my parents got hit on the head hard by a few boys playing with a ball. It seemed to give them amnesia and they forgot all about that news report." Yori lied with a sad smile.

She wanted to tell her friend the truth but there seemed to be some kind of spell on her that made her think up that lie. Yori was just glade Yuki was somewhat dense and would believe anything if it sounded real.

"Ouch, that really had to hurt. Are they OK though?" Yuki asked, sounding and looking concerned. Yori smiled and nodded, glade Yuki didn't sense her lie. Also, speaking of sensing, when Yori looked at Yuki, she could right away tell she was a vampire. She guess she would have known even if that Rido Kuran didn't already tell her.

"Yes, they are fine. They just forgot about that news report and everything about it. It could have been worse though." Yori said and sighed deeply, thinking what could have happened if that male vampire didn't smell that necklace Yuki gave her. The vampire girl smile happily.

"That's good then. Come on, I'll help you get settled in. They still have your old room empty." Yuki said cheerfully, pulling on Yori's arm to take her to the Sun Dorms. Yori tilted her head to the side.

"_My_ room? Isn't it _our _room?" Yori asked and for the first time that day, Yuki frowned.

"Well, after you left I moved into the Moon Dorms so I could be with my Oinnsan." She said in a sad, 'sorry' smile. Yori smiled back hers soft and gentle, like a mother how understood her scared or sad child.

"That's alright, Yuki. I was gone for a little over a month. I understand if you got lonely." She said, her tone as gentle as her look, maybe more gentle as her look. Yuki smiled again, nodding her hade and her long brown hair moved in all directions.

"Yes but that was then and this is now. You're back now and that's all what matters." Yuki said smiling cheerfully.

Yori couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was so good to see her friend again and to hear her voice. Of course Yori would see Yuki while she was locked away at home but it was only like once a week and sometimes Kaname came with her. So they hardly got any alone time together.

"Well here we are. You're old home away from home." Yuki said as she threw open the dorm door and let go of Yori's wrist. Yori walked in slowly, smiling as memories came back to her. She chuckled slightly.

"I remember I used to be reading in bed and before you go on patrol you'd always have a cut to cover up." She told Yuki, who was smiling nervous like and sweat dropping.

"Yeah. Well that doesn't happen any more; Kaname oinnsan wont let it." Yuki said, crossing her arms and seeming to pout. Yori smiled warmly and it was her turn to jump her friend in a hug.

"I've really missed you, Yuki. I'm really glade to be back." She said in a soft, somewhat sad toned voice. She felt Yuki hugged her back.

"Yes, me to, but you're back now and that's all that matters. "Yuki said in a equally soft tone. Yori pulled away to look at Yuki's face and nod.

"Yes, I am back." She said with a small. Yuki sighed

"Well I need to get back to Kaname Oinnsan. He's waiting for me. Welcome back, Yori-Chan." Yuki called out, waving as she ran out of the room. Yori continued to listen to her friend run until a door slamming shut was heard.

Yori sighed, turning away from the door to walk to the bed she used to use one month ago. To her pleasure it was still comfy soft. She then frowned as she looked up at the ceiling.

_'__You seem to be someone Yuki will trust and I need someone to spy on her. Kaname as well' _

Those words seemed to echo through her head and a tear rolled down her eye.

'Forgive me Yuki.' She thought before laying back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 7: Good To Be Back

**Character 7  
Good To Be Back**

**(Short Chapter)**

**OK, this might be a little short. Also can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**tlg:** Actually that chapter only took me an hour to write.

**Lady Avotil: **Yeah, she'll hide up her blood lust. Since Rido gave her his blood, she'll have some control after all and stay Level-D

**MaiYumeForever****:** While I hope it was worth the wait.

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** That's OK, I've gotten some pretty mean reviews in the past because of my characters, though that doesn't happen now.

* * *

"It's good to have you have you back, Sayori-Chan. Yuki's been so lonely since you left. She so happy that you are now back." Headmaster Kaien Cross greeted Yori with a smile when she entered his office. Yori smiled back at him despite the slight nervous feeling in her stomach. In the pit of her stomach something told her to be aware of this man, that she should have some reason to be scared of him. That was her vampire side talking.

"Yes, I've noticed. I saw Yuki a little while ago; she greeted me at the gates and showed me to my room." Yori answered, her head tilted slightly, so slightly Cross couldn't notice, as she tried to figure out why she was feeling the way she was with this man. Kaien Cross smiled warmly, fatherly, at Yori.

"Yes, I know. I watched from the window. I'm glade that she is no longer sad. Kaname is also happy to have her sister back to normal." He responed, a proud smile on his face as he moved one of his hands around a little bit. Yori smiled just as soft and nodded, even though what she was really feeling was saddness.

Kaname was the other one Yori was ordered to spy on. Although, Yori had no idea how she was going to do this. She was in the Day Class and Yuki was now in the Night Class. So unless Yori moved to the Night Class she had no idea how she was going to keep a close eye on her friend. Although that would cause a problem since the Headmaster wouldn't let her in there. He let no Day Class move there except for Yuki and that's only because her brother took Night Class.

There was the possibility of becoming a perfect; surely Zero Kiryu could use the help. Although, like the Moon Dorms thing, the headmaster wouldn't let other Day Class people. She thought it had to do with a trust thing. Maybe the girl, or boy, would just try to jump his/her crush.

The last way would to be sneaking outside to spy on them through the window of the class room Yuki and Kaname were in. Although that would make her seem like a fan girl and get her into trouble with Zero Kiryu, who would then tell the headmaster on her. Plus, Yori was a good student, she didn't want to start breaking rules now.

"Well, Yori, here is your class schedule and time table, oh and uniform. I have already informed the teachers that you were coming back. So you'll just go to class like you had never even left school, OK?" Kaien Cross cut through her thoughts and Yori saw he was holding out a piece of paper, with a school uniform, towards her. Yori smiled at him and gently took the things from him.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross." Yori said softly, placing the things onto her lap. Kaien Cross smiled back.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents' amnesia by the way. It was unlucky for them but lucky for you, right?" He responded back with a silly smile. Yori brought her hand to her mouth and laughed lightly. That was another thing she missed about the school. Kaien Cross's silliness. The man grinned at her, glade to make her laugh.

"Well, if you don't mind, Headmaster Cross, I'd like to go to my room to get settled in." Yori said, picking her things up in her arms and standing up. Kaien smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I understand, Sayori. Once again we are glade to have you back at Cross Academy." The man responded, once again smiling in the fatherly way. Yori smiled back before nodded and turning around to walk at the door. Once there, hand on the door knob, Yori turned back around to look at Kaien Cross again.

"It's good to be back, Headmaster." She responded, her voice happy and content. She then turned back around and left the room to go back to the Sun Dorms to back plans on something she had no control over.


	9. Chapter 8: What's True and What's Not

**Character 7  
Finding out what's True and What's Not**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**tlg:** ^_^ I know I'm a fast typer. I would have written more then but I was at school. Yeah, I'll use that title somewhere in the story- thanks for giving a title Idea

**Lady Avotil: **Yeah, it is bad for Yori. Thanks, I'll do my best.

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** No, I don't think Ichiru will be in this story. He might if I get an idea though- Thanks for the giving a title idea

* * *

Yori groaned as her alarm clock went off at six thirty in the morning. Her eye felt even heavier then the time she had heard the hunters talking after getting attacked by that vampire. She had to fight with herself to open them instead of going back to sleep like she wanted to. It seemed to be a miracle when she final got them open only after ten minutes of fighting with them.

The girl sat up in her bed and yawned deeply as she was tempted to lay back down in her bed. She was now a vampire after all and vampire were sleeping by now. Yori smiled softly and sleepily as she pulled herself out of the bed. She now under stood why Yuki was so tired in the mornings. She was a vampire that forced herself to sleep to stay up at a time that wasn't in her nature and the same went with sleeping.

As Yori forced herself to get dressed, she continued to think of ways she could spy on her best friend; even though it was the very last thing she wanted to do. She really didn't want to spy on Yuki, or even Kaname, but that other vampire's order was like a spell that she could not break.

'This would be a lot easier if I could just be in the Night Class or tell Yuki I'm now a vampire. I bet she'd be able to help me.' Yori thought sadly as she stood in front of the mirror to brush her short, brunt hair.

Unlike what she thought and against what movies and books had said about vampires, Yori could see herself in the mirror and she knew she would; she would have been surprised if she didn't. I mean, why would vampires not see in the mirror anyways? They have a solid body, right? The mirror thing only makes sense for ghost since they don't have a body to reflect in them.

"Well, time to go to classes." Yori spoke to her reflection in the mirror. Although she didn't move just yet. She stated at herself for a moment, thinking that she didn't look much like a vampire. Yori opened her mouth wide to look at her teeth. That's what they were; just teeth. Yori closed her mouth in a frown and thought about something she read in a vampire book once.

'Hmm, maybe that was true.' She thought before opening her mouth wide again. In her mind, Yori pictured her canine teeth growing into long sharp fangs. At the same time her own real teeth started to grow into her vampire teeth.

"OK, so that's true. I can grow and shirk my...... fangs when ever I want." Yori struggled to say since she wasn't yet used to the fact she was no longer human. Another thought then came to her, about other vampire facts; which ones were true and which ones were only for the enjoyment of movies/books.

1. Walking in sunlight kills vampires?..... False, Yuki, along with her brother sometimes, always did it and the worse she got was a small sun burn.  
2. Not seeing yourself in the mirror?..... False. Yori was looking at herself right now.  
3. Being scared of garlic?..... False. Yori figures the vegetable only had a strong smell so it'd stink vampires, but she herself loved garlic.  
4. Sleeping during the day?..... True, Yori was still very tired and Yuki would always fall sleep in class.  
5. Having powers?.... wasn't sure. Yori would need to look into that.  
6. Sleep in Coffins?.... False, at least that what it seemed like for Yuki. That girl had always slept in a bed while she shared a room with Yori. Maybe some vampires did sleep in a coffin. That was something Yori would find out in time.

Yori sighed as she went over her imaginary list. There were plenty of other vampire questions to be answered, but she wasn't sure about those ones. She only answered the questions that were obvious to her.

"While I guess I should go to class before I'm late." Yori mumbled to herself, picking up her school bag with books as she walked to the door. As she walked she pictured in her head her fangs shrinking back to normal looking canines. She smiled when she felt the change. She knew people would ask her questions about her teeth if she saw and then, before she knew it the Headmaster would get involved. From there on, things would turn a lot worse.

Yori sighed deeply once more before she smiled and continued her walk to the school to talk her frist class at school in a month.


	10. Chapter 9: Yuki's Breaking The Rules

**Character 9  
Yuki's Breaking The Rules**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** Thank you. Some things make no sense to me each. The biggest thing would be the mirror thing.

* * *

"Yuki, settle down." Kaname said as he lifted himself up from the bed he was in, his arms behind him to support him from falling backwards. His little sister pouted with made him smile at her adoration

"I can't help it, Onnisan, Yori is finally back at school." Yuki said with a wide, proud, happy smile. Kaname chuckled and patted her head softly.

"Yes, I know, Yuki, but you still need to calm down; try to sleep." He said, giving her head a pat before laying back down in the bed they shared. Yuki pouted some more before sighing deeply.

"Oh, alright, Kaname Onnisan." Yuki said as she laid herself beside him. Kaname smiled some more, leaning in to kiss Yuki's forehead before closing his eye. Yuki smiled and closed her own eyes but didn't do it to fall asleep.

Once she heard the soft breathing of her brother, Yuki opened her eyes to see that he was fast asleep. She grinned, carefully sitting up in bed, giggling.

"Sorry, Kaname, but I really can't wait another minute. I'll be back before you notice I'm gone." Yuki whispered as she carefully got out of bed. Yuki then quietly tip toed out of the room, silently closing the door behind her when she was out and in the hallway.

Yuki then made her way down the hall quietly, her bared feet not making a sound on the carpeted floors. A smile was plastered onto her face as she thought about what she was going to do. Yuki was about to break one of the rules to go see Yori. Of course Kaname and uncle Cross wouldn't approve of this, but they should at least understand why she was doing it.

"Yuki-Sama? What are you doing up at a time like this?" A young, though older then her, male's voice said to her right. Yuki tensed, nervous that she had been caught, and turned to look at the person. She said in relief when she saw it was only Aido.

"I could ask you the same thing, Aido-San." Yuki responded with a cute smile, making the male vampire turn his head slightly away in embarrassment.

"I was talking to a couple of business men that wanted my help with a research paper." He admitted with a tired yawn. Yuki beamed at him.

"Well I'm sneaking out to go see Yori. She came back just yesterday." Yuki spoke up, unafraid to tell him the truth since he couldn't stop her anyways and plus she trusted him. Aido was very loyal to her after all. Aido looked at her in a disappointed way.

"Kaname-Sama wont like it when you walk up and you're gone." He stated, looking behind him as if he thought the male purblood was there right now. Yuki frowned, crossing her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Kaname onnisan is a party pooper. Plus I'll be back before he wakes. I just want to check in on Yori." Yuki said, smiling cutely again. "Another thing is I used to take Day Class myself only a month ago so I have some sort of right to be there if I want to be." Yuki said like a stubborn three year old. Aido, who still blush, cracked a smile.

True, Yuki, before a month ago, would always take Day Class. She said it was to help Kaien Cross with the peace between them and the humans. If a vampire, a purblood vampire no less, could be in a huge group of humans without attacking them, that would prove there was hope. Yuki also became a prefect, until, again, a month ago.

Also, only a couple years ago, Aido had thought Yuki was human. She was still young, maybe between nine-eleven years old at the time. He hand thought she was human with the way she was in the Day Class and that he couldn't sense she was a purblood because she was still young. He only knew she was a vampire, a Kuran vampire, when she called Kaname big brother.

"Well I don't think it's sanitary to go outside in your nightdress, Yuki-Sama." Aido said and pointed to her clothing. Yuki looked down to look at it. She looked back up with yet another smile.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes. Plus I didn't want to wake onnisan while getting dressed. If you're so worried, Aido-San, then why don't you come with me?" She asked with a foxy grin, making Aido blush even more. Yuki giggled at him, glade it was so easy to embarrass him like that; it was so fun for her.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-Sama, but those business men really pulled me out of my sleep schedule. I'd really wish to just go to bed." Aido said as if asking permission. Yuki's grinned dimmed down to a friendly smile as she gave a single nod.

"Alright, Aido-San. Sleep well." Yuki said and walked past Aido towards the large wooden double doors.

"Thank you, Yuki-Sama. Oh, and it's good to see you're back to your old self." Aido said before Yuki could completely leave. The girl smiled at the complement before leaving the building and heading to the school.

**~In Moon Dorms~**

Aido smiled to himself as he walked to his room. Yuki was finally happy again because her human friend was back in school. Sayori Wakaba was it? Hmm, Aido had heard a lot about her from Yuki, one of the things being she wasn't a fan girl of anyone. Aido started to wonder what kind of girl Yori was while he climbed into his bed, quiet since his cousin was sleeping, and fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 10: First Day Of Classes

**Character 10  
First Day Of Classes**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** I'm not sure if he'll find out if Yori is vampire first. I guess you'll see how the story turns out.

**tlg:** Hmm? I don't really understand what you mean.

**DaRkZeRoGaL: **You're you and I will (did)

**Silya: **You're welcome and thank you.

**TheSneakyHobo: **Yeah, I like Yori/Aido stories as well. I just hope this turns out OK.

* * *

Yori tired her best not to fall asleep in class but it was extremely harder then she thought it would be. Her soft brown eyes kept closing and Yori had to reopen them right away or else she knew she'd fall asleep in only seconds. Yori sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead that was starting to hurt from the lack of sleep she had. The girl couldn't force herself to sleep last night until two hours had past. Her vampire side hadn't been tired and fought with her to stay awake.

'Now I really understand how Yuki always felt. Poor girl.' Yori thought to herself as she tired to focus on what the sensei was saying. Although, a loud snore caused her, and more then half the class, to look back at a sleeping Zero Kiryu.

"That boy doesn't get enough sleep." One boy mumbled from across the room.

"Sure he does, he always sleeps in class." Another argued in a whisper. Yori looked over to the boys whispering to see they really were on the far side of the room. So that was another fact checked. Vampires having super hearing: true.

Yori looked back at Zero and frowned. Like she did with Yuki, Yori could sense that Zero wasn't human, though at a different time it was a different type of sense then from Yuki. With Yuki, Yori had felt little nervous but with Zero it was like no big deal, just another vampire.

'Maybe there are different types of vampires, those born and those turned. I was once human so maybe Zero was turned as well.' Yori thought to herself as she looked back at the teacher, getting nervous as she sense a dangerous aura from him.

"ZERO KIRYU, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!!!" The sensei shouted, making the whole class jump in surprise shock. The boy himself only opened his eyes and raised his head, looking unfazed as he had his own dangerous aura. He glared at the sensei but didn't say anything.

"God, I still can't believe the Headmaster made _you_ a prefect. There are many more much more behaved and better students then you." The sensei insulted before turning his back on the class to write on the chalk board. That was when Zero hardened his glaring and did the childish, plus out character, thing of sticking his tongue out at his back.

Yori put her hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh though the boy, having a vampire's hearing, heard it and looked over to her. Thinking it was just any Day Class girl he glared at her but stopped when he saw it was Yori.

'Yori?' Zero mouthed, not wanting the teacher to hear since he had enough of being yelled at and insulted for one day. Zero looked surprised so he had obviously not been told that she was coming back

'Hi.' Yori mouthed back with a small wave, unnoticeable to the sensei as she muffled another giggle. Zero, still looking surprised, cracked a small smile and waved back slightly. Yori offered one more smile before turning back around, though to gaze out the window then to watch the sensei; he was just writing things down at the time anyways.

After a few minutes of staring a girl appeared outside the window; Yuki. Yori smiled at her and waved lowly, enough for only her to see it. Yuki did and she smile as she waved back. Yori giggled softly as she looked at her best friend. Yuki was bared footed and only wearing her night dress.

'Yuki, you silly Baka.' Yori thought as she watched her best friend's gaze move to Zero. Yuki smiled and waved again. Yori herself looked back at Zero to see him smiling at the girl outside as he waved back. Although his wave was a whole lot more noticeable then Yori's.

"Yo, Kiryu, who are you waving at?" A boy that was sitting above him asked. Without waiting for an answer, the boy looked out the window and a surprised look came onto his face. "Hay, It's Yuki-Chan." He said out loud, making every boy look that way.

Yori looked around the class before at her friend again, who looked like she was cursing for getting caught. Every boy, _almost_ every boy mumbled excitedly to one another, hearts in their eyes.

"Class, settle down." The Sensei demanded but was only ignored as about a dozen boys stood up and ran for the exit.

'RUN.' Yori mouthed. Yuki nodded and took off in a matter of second. Yuki sighed out loud, rolling her eyes before smiling. 'Same old Yuki.' She thought with a wider smile and chuckle.


	12. Chapter 11: Yuki Flash Back and fan boys

**Character 11  
Yuki Flash Back and fans****  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **You'll find out in this chapter

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** Ha ha, I was hoping that would get some laughs :P

**Silya:** Thank you. I'm glade I was able to make you smile

**TheSneakyHobo: **He he glade people think that was funny :D**  
**

* * *

**~Out Side~**

Yuki snuck around the school buildings, looking through each window until she found the one Yori was in. Yuki smiled at the choice of class room since there was a tree right behind her that she could hind in if anyone looked out the window, especially boys.

At first, when Yuki started school she didn't have fan boys and girls where angry at her for keeping them away from the Night Class. Girls would get jealous and be mean to her while boys seemed to just ignore her. Although, once they found out she was Kaname Kuran's little sister, things changed big time.

The girls were still a bit jealous but they were no longer mean to her. The biggest change was Yuki had gotten herself some fan boys. Yuki had never really knew how the other Night Class students felt about the Day Class fans until the boys started to chant her name and chase her. While, the only thing good out of this was Yuki was getting really strong in the legs.

Yuki stared into the window, only watching what Yori was doing and how she was doing. Yori had looked behind her so Yuki looked at what she was looking at; a sleeping Zero. The teacher then yelled at him, making the boy glare and stick out his tongue at the sensei when the man wasn't looking. Yuki smiled and giggled at him; it was typical Zero.

After a few moment of waiting Yori looked out the window. Although Yuki noticed that the girl didn't notice her right away; Yori seemed to be staring into space; which seemed out of character for Yuki's best friend.

Yori had always been one to pay attention to the sensei and take notes on what he/she was saying. Yuki looked over to the sensei to see the reason. The sensei was just writing some notes onto the chock board. She smiled at the reason and looked back to her sleepy, and bored looking friend.

After about a minute, Yori seemed to finally notice Yuki and the young female purblood vampire smiled as she waved back. Yuki then moved her gaze to Zero, who was looking at her, and she smiled at him as she waved. Zero smiled and waved back. Yuki sighed silently as she remembered Zero didn't always like her.

When Yuki and Zero first met the boy hated her but Yuki could understand it. Zero's family was attacked and killed by another purblood after all. What's worse was that she had killed his family right in front of his eyes and right after she bit him. So when Zero met Yuki he had hated her so much to the extent of threatening to kill her.

Yuki suddenly smiled at her first good memory of Zero.

_Little Yuki Kuran walked through the halls of her Uncle Cross's house when the strong scent of blood hit her nose. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the blood of Zero Kiryu and despite the fact of knowing the boy didn't like her, she went looking for where it was coming from._

_"Zero?" She asked as she walked into the den. There she saw the boy sitting on the ground beside the fire place. He was digging his fingers into his skin where his tattoo was. The boy looked up and glared at her._

_"Stay away from me you leech." He hissed, dragging his nails down, making more blood leak out. Ignoring him, Yuki came closer._

_"Zero, what are you doing? Stop it; you're hurting yourself." She said, now standing right in front of him. Zero glared more and didn't bother moving his hand._

_"Why would **you** care?" He snapped, making his neck bleed even more. Yuki fell onto her knees and grabbed his had._

_"Please, just stop it. I don't want to see you hurt yourself." Yuki begged, hugging his hand to her chest to keep him from pulling it away from her. Zero glared at her some. Yuki leaned closer to the boy and he jerked back; or would have if his back wasn't against the wall.  
_

"_What are you doing?! Get away from me!" Zero shouted, though Yuki ignored him and Kaien was out of the house so he didn't come to help. Yuki continued to ignore him as she leaned in more to his bleeding neck. Zero tried to pull his arm away from Yuki but she only tightened her grip on it. _

"_I said let go you leech!" Zero snapped angrily, trying to pull harder._

"_Stop calling me a leech and stop moving, I'm trying to help you." Yuki said before touching her lips to his neck. Although, instead of biting him, Yuki used the Kuran family power of healing to heal up the cut marsk the boy had made. _

"_There, see, I wasn't going to hurt you." Yuki said, finally letting go of his hand as she took a clothe out of her pocket; which was somehow wet but her skirt stayed dry. The then started to wipe off the drying blood off his neck. _

_Young Zero Kiryu frowned at the young female vampire, wondering why she was helping him. Expically why she healed him rather than lick the blood off of him; or even bite him. The boy sighed deeply and looked down at his lap as he touched his neck again.._

"_It feels gross, I can still feel **her **touch." Zero admitted to Yuki, rubbing his neck gently. Yuki smiled sadly and once again took his hand into hers._

"_It's alright, Zero, It's alright. She can't hurt you anymore; I wont let her." Yuki stated, bringing the boy's hand to her face to rub it against her cheek. The young boy couldn't help himself but crack a small smile._

"Yo, Kiryu, who are you waving at?" A male voice cut into her flash back and back into looking into the class room. The boy inside the room looked over to Yuki and she saw his eyes widen. "Hay, it's Yuki-Chan." The boy exclaimed and pointed. Every other boy looked over to her and Yuki felt herself sweat drop

'Damn it.' She mouthed to herself for getting caught as she heard with her vampire hearing the boys talking to each other in an excited way. She heard the Sensei try to calm down the class but the boys ignored her as more then half of them ran out of the class room.

'Run.' She saw Yori mouth to her and Yuki nodded before taking off towards the Moon Dorms. There was no point climbing the tree since she had already been spotted and she'd only be trapped that way. So Yuki just ran for it.

"Yuki-Chan, wait, we just want to talk." The boys shouted together, now outside and running after her. Yuki sweat dropped even more as she turned her head around to flash a cute smile.

"Sorry, boys, but my onnisan will be wondering where I am." Yuki said in a charming voice only vampire seemed able to do. The hearts in the boys' eyes got bigger and redder. They stopped running after her and bowed.

"Oh, of course, Yuki-Chan, we understand." They said and Yuki heard a hint of fear in their voices. They knew they were nervous of Yuki's older brother, who got really jealous of the Day Class boys. The male Kuran had glared dangerously at them a few time, warning them to stay away from his sister.

"Thank you boys." Yuki said, waving at them before passing the Moon Dorm gates. Once inside the area, Yuki only walked back, able to since there was no one there to chase her. She smiled as she silently walked back into the Moon Dorms, up the stairs and back into the room she shared with her brother. Tyo her luck, Kaname was still sleeping so she easily slide back into bed and laid down beside him.


	13. Chapter 12: You're Back?

**Character 12  
You're Back?****  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** Yes, they are scared of him and his angered jealously :D

**tlg:** I like your Meeting Of The Minds idea but I think I'll use it for one Aido and Yori meet

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** I'm glade you liked it :D**  
**

**Silya: **Yeah, I think I did a good job on the flash back :D

**TheSneakyHobo: **Thank you; glade you liked it.

**i-heart-kaoru****: **No, it's because she is Kaname's sister.

* * *

Yori yawned tiredly as she walked out of the class room to have her lunch, other students walking around her. She couldn't hide a smile as she gazed at the disappointed boys, their heads hung as they sighed. They had come back into the class room only minutes after they had run out. Yori figured that Yuki had ether gotten away or mentioned her brother, who they were all afraid of.

It was cute though. Before they new Yuki was Kaname's sister, which they should have from the beginning since her last name was also Kuran though they called her Cross since she lived with the Headmaster, they would ether ignore her or be mean to her. Now they were nicer and Yuki now had a group of her own fan girls.

"Yori, wait a moment." Zero called out from behind her. Yori stopped her walking and turned around to see the boy hurrying her way. She walked off to the side and waited for him since there were other people walking in the halls and around her.

"Hello, Zero-Kun." Yori greeted softly when he was close enough. Kids continued to walk past them though some stopped to nod at Yori to welcome her back.

"Yori, when did you get back? Didn't your parents take you out of school?" Zero asked her, his tone confused. Yori smiled sadly as the memory of her parents and the vampire came back to her.

"Yes they did, though they got amnesia of the news repost so they sent me back. I arrived here yesterday." Yori once again repeated her lie, which made her feel really back about herself.

Even if they weren't the best of friends, Yori would get alone while with Zero. It was mostly since Yuki would always be around Zero while Yori would be with Yuki, so they two were OK kind of friends.

"Really? No one told me you were coming back." Zero said as he rubbed a hand through his silver with a sigh. Yori's smile turned from sad to friendly soft.

"Yeah, well my parents called the headmaster on the same day I came back to the school. I guess he only had time to tell Yuki." Yori said with a shrug. She then tilted her head to her side as she realized something.

If she could sense who was a vampire did that mean other vampires could do the same for her? But if so why didn't Yuki say anything when she greeted her at the gates. Also, why didn't Zero say anything; not that he said anything yet. Yori doubted that she was the only one that sense out vampires, so why didn't Yuki, Zero not saying anything yet, say anything yet, say any thing.

"Yeah, I was probably somewhere else at the time then." Zero admitted and looked thoughtful, probably remembering what he had been doing the day before. "Anyways it's good to see you back; Yuki seemed a lot happier today." Zero said with a smile, and Yori smiled back.

"Yes, I noticed, though I wish she was still in the Day Class; my going to be lonely here." She said with a sigh. 'Plus, it's going to be hard to follow orders.' She thought with a soft frown.

Actually maybe this was a good thing. This way Yori had a reason to disobey orders and wouldn't be able to betray her best friend as well as her best friend's brother. That Rido vampire never even really said what he wanted with the two younger Kurans but she could sense it was going to be nothing good.

"Yeah, I wish she stayed in the Day Class as well. I no longer have my perfect partner." Zero said with a sad sigh and glared at the air. Yori didn't have to think twice to know Zero was thinking about Kaname Kuran.

Zero hated the male Kuran vampire with his gut. Anyone could tell just by looking at the boy when the vampire was around. Zero was always glaring daggers at the older boy. Yori smiled at him gently.

"While, if I could, I'd help you, Zero-Kun." She said, making the boy smile lightly. Seemingly she was the only person that could make him smile besides Yuki without it being fake or sarcastic.

"Thank you, Yori-Chan, that's sweet of you. But the headmaster would never allow it since it can get dangerous; wild animals can wonder around school grounds at night." Zero said, a hint of harshness in his voice; even though it wasn't directed to her. Yori sighed and nodded.

"While alright then; hay, want to eat with me? It'd be nice to be with a friend and Yuki isn't here right now." Yori asked, smiling up at the boy. He smiled back softly.

"Alright, that seems fine to me." Zero said. Smiling some more, Yori turned back around and lead the way to the courtyard to eat her lunch with Zero.


	14. Chapter 13: Suddenly Popular Why?

**Character 13  
Suddenly Popular...... Why?**

**(Short chapter)  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** I'm not sure when I'll give away how but I still know how not.

**tlg:** Maybe; thanks for the ideas

**DaRkZeRoGaL: **While they are only going to be friends, that's all

**Silya:** Thank you and they are going to be good friend, though nothing more then that

**TheSneakyHobo: **No, she wont; well maybe later in the chapter just not now; I have a different idea.

**JessicaAnnCowley: **Um, remember when the vampire doctor grabbed her and she felt a shock go through her body; that's why

**Sophiia:** Thanks and sorry I didn't add your name last chapter; I kind of forgot about you *blush*

* * *

After her lunch with Zero, which had been quiet yet enjoying since she was with someone she hadn't been with for over a month, Yori had went back to her afternoon classes. She had found it was now getting a little easier to stay awake in class; that she wasn't tired, but that was probably because night, which was a vampires' element of time, was coming in a couple of hours.

"Hay, Sayori, welcome back to school." A Day Class girl greeted Yori as she walked past.

"It's good to see you can, Yori-Chan." Another girl greeted with a smile and wave.

"Oy, what's up, Wakaba-Chan, when did you get back to school?" A boy asked Yori, stopping to hear her answer.

"Want to go out with me?" One of the boys asked with a foxy grin.

Kids kept greeting the girl. Yori would smile and politely nod at there hello's and answer there question. She even politely rejected the offer to go on a date; she didn't even know the boy in the first place and second he looked like a Yuki fan.

"Geez, it seems you have become really popular, Yori. No offence, but you were never this much popular before." Zero said; standing beside the girl, his hands inside his pockets in boredom. The girl nodded.

"Non, taken, Zero-Kun and yes, you're right. I think it might have to do with the fact that I am best friends with a Night Class student." She said thoughtfully. Zero shook his head in disagreement.

"No, they've always knew you were friends with Yuki so that can't be it." Zero said, starting to glare since the kids that started to crowd them started to annoy him. Yori sighed, still thoughtful as she tried to get through so she can get to her next class.

"Please let me through; I'll be late for my next class." Yori begged but the kids, mostly all boys with a few girl didn't even hear her since they were all talking at once. Yori looked at Zero to see he looked pissed off.

"Cover your ears." He warned Yori in a growl. Yori did what she was told and the boy took a big breath of air. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET US THROUGH!!" He shouted as loud as he could, letting out a dark aura.

While the girls ran off shrieking, the boys sweat dropped and backed up slowly before turning around and running off down the halls. off down the halls.

"Thank you. Zero-Kun, that's much better." Yori said gratefully, smiling as she then continued her way to her next class.

"It's no problem; they were annoying the hell out of me anyways." Zero responded, walking beside Yori again. "Still, it's weird about how you are so popular all of a sudden." Zero pointed out, looking down at Yori. She nodded.

"Yes, it is really weird. I wonder why they are treating me like that all of a sudden." Yori said thought fully.

"Who knows? Most of these people don't have brains." Zero insulted bitterly. Yori creaked a smile and giggle. Zero smiled thinly back and sighed. "Come on, lets go before we are late; though it'd be those kids' fault." Zero said and Yori nodded.

"Yeah, OK Zero-Kun." Yori agreed with the boy, following him to class.


	15. Chapter 14: The Night Class are Vampires

**Character 14  
The Night Class are Vampires?**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** Hehe, maybe ;)

**tlg:** Thank you, I was hoping it would be funny

**DaRkZeRoGaL: **Wow, you really like Zero/Yori. Too bad this is a Aido/Yori

**Silya:** Yep, you'll find out in this chapter; I think

**TheSneakyHobo: **I'm glade you thought so

**JessicaAnnCowley: **So you're not confused anymore then? That's good. :)

* * *

When it came time for classes to finally be down, Yori followed her class mates out the doors. More girls would flash her smiles and wave, as well as some of them saying hello, while some boys would wave and wink at her.

"Hay, Zero-Kun, can I come to the Moon Dorms with you? I want to talk to Yuki for a little bit before she goes to class." Yori asked the boy beside her, looking up at his face.

"Sure, just stay by my side and don't get yourself hurt." Zero said as he grabbed Yori's wrist, gently pulling her with her. Yori sweat dropped nervously.

"Erm, Zero, can you let go of my wrist? I can walk on my own." She asked as politely as she could. Although, Zero did not let go of her.

"Sorry, Yori, but if you want to get to the Moon Dorms, I'll have to take you like this. Otherwise you'll never get to the front to talk to Yuki." Zero explained why he was doing what he as doing. Yori sighed though nodded.

He did have an understandable reason after all. The girl's, a few boys, would be so focused on the beauty that was the Night Class that they would pay no attention to her.

"Oh, alright then, I understand. Although do you mind loosening your grip?" Yori asked, her hand starting to feel pryingly as her blood circulation was cut off from her hand; making it start to feel cold.

"Sorry." Zero muttered, loosening his grip and Yori could actually feel her blood rush through her hand; warming it up.

So Yori was silent for the rest of the time while Zero took her to the Moon Dorms, glaring at some boys that tired to stop him so they could talk to Yori. Soon the high pitched screaming and excited talks of Night Class boys filled Yori's ears and she winced.

"I would have never thought they were this loud." She said to Zero, her voice seeming a faint whisper with all the yelling around them.

"Yeah, well just feel lucky that you don't have to listen to it five times a week for nine months." Zero grumbled back, somehow, probably his vampire ears, hearing Yori's statement as he dragged her to the front of the fan girls. Yori smiled at Zero.

"Yeah, you're right, though you can easily make them be quiet." She said, giggling slightly as she teased him. Zero looked down at Yori and blinked before smirking with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which……" He trailed off, once again looking pissed off and annoyed.

Yori, reading his face, knew what he was about to do and cover her ears the best she could. It seemed to help with the screaming a little bit.

'Maybe I should get myself some earplugs. Maybe Yuki has a pair I could have.' She thought to herself as Zero suddenly yelled again.

"STEP THE HELL BACK, BE QUIET OR GO BACK TO YOUR DAMNED ROOMS!!!!" he shouted angrily as he glared daggers at the Day Class Fan girls/boys. All girls and boys shut up as the gazed over to Zero. A few of them got scared and ran away, thinking the Night Class wasn't worth Zero's anger.

"See what I mean? That was easy." Yori said with a small smirk on her face as she unplugged her ears. Zero only nodded his head in response, crossing his arms as he stood in front a group of girls that were brave enough to stay to watch the Night Class.

Yori simply smile softly at Zero before looking at the gates, waiting for them to open so she could talk to Yuki for a moment. She wanted to ask her best friend what had happened with the fan boys that had chased after her.

While Yori stared at the gates she frowned at it in confusion. She could sense something behind it. There were a couple different kinds of auras behind the gate. A couple of the aura's seemed a lot stronger then the rest of them

Yori had actually sensed those same auras before while she was human. It had been the auras she felt that had always made her think the Night Class was scary. Now that she was a vampire that sense of aura was much stronger.

Yori sensed one of the auras as Yuki's, remembering it from the other day. It was one of the most powerful auras as well. So Yori figured that the other strong aura must have been coming from Yuki's brother; Kaname.

The gates finally started to open and the fans, who had actually been quiet, started to scream and shout in excitement once again.

"Idol-Sempai!!!"

"Wild-Sempai!!!"

"Shiki-Sempai!!!"

"Rima-San!!!"

"Yuki-Chan!!!"

Girls, along with the boys, began to shout the name of their crush, in hope he, or she, would look over to them. Yori smiled to herself happy that others around her happy. Although she a little annoyed by the screaming, although she'd let Zero handle it and let the girls, and boys, have their fun.

"Yori-Chan? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, though happily as she greeted her with a hug. Yori smiled and hugged back.

"I wanted to see you before you went to class." Yori said before releasing her friend from the hug. Yuki smiled and pulled back. She didn't even seem to notice Zero, who was standing right next to Yori. It was ether that or she was ignoring him.

"Alright, Yori-Chan, was there anything pacific you wanted to talk about?" The young, happy, female vampire asked. Yori smiled as she remembered earlier this morning.

"I want to know what happened once you ran away from the window this morning." Yori answered with a smile, ignoring the auras that seemed all around her. Yuki smiled proud like.

"I got away from them. While I actually just mentioned Kaname Onnisan and they backed off right away. Some times it can suck having a over protective brother but it can also prove useful." Yuki said with a wide grin, unaware that Kaname was right behind her and heard everything.

"So you snuck out after I feel asleep, Yuki?" Kaname asked and Yori couldn't help but cover up a laugh as Yuki tensed and sweat dropped nervously. The girl turned to face her brother.

"Hehe, sorry, Kaname-Onnisan." Yuki said with a nervous smile and laugh. Yori couldn't help but laugh a little herself. Yuki was so cute when she acted like this it could be hard to this she was fifteen. Yuki heard the laugh and pouted, feeling a little embarrassed.

As Kaname spoke to Yuki about something, Yori felt those auras get much stronger and she looked up at the Night Class. She saw some of the students looking her way and a few Night Class girls even glaring at her, ether in jealousy or in a warning way.

One other thing Yori noticed by studying the Night Class is that they gave off the same vibe the Kuran kids and Zero did. So she knew that could only mean one thing to her; the Night Class were all vampires, not just Yuki and Kaname.

**~In Night Class~**

'So, that must be Yori, Yuki-Sama's human friend.' Aido thought as he gazed at the human girl. He noticed that she was looking at a few other Night Class students that were staring at her. He knew it was because both of the Kuran purblood were near her, who was beside Kiryu Zero.

Aido had thought about walking up to the purbloods so he could talk to Yori. Although he shook that thought away since he didn't want to make Yuki mad by flirting with her best friend. Especially when his flirting usually led to blood lust and wanting to bite the girl; or that's what the others thought.

Although, when the young male vampire noticed Yori glance at him, he smiled at her and gave her a wink before walking on to the school. He didn't want to be one of the vampires that glared at her. He knew Yuki trusted that girl with her life so there was no reason to be suspicious and mean to her.

**~Back to normal~**

"While, Ms. Wakaba, it was nice to see you again, thought Yuki and I need to join the rest of the class now." Kaname apologized politely as he put a hand onto his sister's shoulder. Yori smiled in understanding.

"I'm understand, Kuran-Sempai. It was nice to see you as well." She said as polite as she could. The male Kuran smiled softly before flashing a glare at Zero and walking away.

"Bye, Yori-Chan, bye Zero-Kun." Yuki yelled as she walked away, waving to her two friends. Yori sighed deeply, happy and sort of relieved that it was over and down with. Yori then looked a Zero.

"Thank you for bring me here, Zero-Kun, but now I'm going to head to my dorm." She said in a soft tone. Zero looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, Yo…………… HAY YOU, NOT ONE MORE STEP!!" He cut himself off to yell at a boy that was going to jump Rime. Shiki also shot the boy a glare and pulled Rima more to his side. Yori just rolled her eyes, smiling before she turned around and headed back to her room.

As she walked she thought about the auras the vampires held and about the once vampire besides Yuki and Kaname that smiled at her.

'But why did he wink at me?' Yori thought as she continued her walk, her thought still playing through her head.


	16. Chapter 15: Idiot

**Character 15  
Idiot**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** No, It's actually becuase something that vampire doctor did to him. It will be explained better in another chapter

**DaRkZeRoGaL: **Yeah, Yori isn't in the Anime much; she is more in the manga though

**Silya: **Yeah well I'll make a chapter that explains it better soon. Though thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter

**TheSneakyHobo: **Hehehehe, I'm glade you like this story :D

**freyasakura: **Thank you for the comment and maybe; I'll think about it. Also OK, I'll keep a better eye out for mistakes.

**Princess-Lazy-Chan:**Thank you for the comment :D

**KatielovesTwilight:** Thank you and I hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

**~In Night Class~**

While most of the vampires worked one talking notes about what the teacher was talking about, there were a small handful of students that were doing their own little things.

The modals, Rima and Shiki were whispering about their next photo shoot, sharing a box of chocolate pokki as they did so. Kain was sitting on top of his desk, yawning in boredom and he watched what others were doing right then; watching Aido draw himself with a rose at his lips.

Both Ichijo and Kaname where reading; though Ichijo was at the back of the room while Kaname stood by the window, leaning against the edge. Ruka snuck looks at Kaname and Yuki was busy taking down notes.

When Aido finished his drawing he put his pencil down and sighed, now bored.

"Oy, Yuki-Sama, can I ask you something?" He asked in half a whisper, leaning on his desk with a fist under his chin. The female purblood looked up from her notes to look behind her, where Aido was stilling.

"Yes, what is it, Aido-San?" Yuki asked as she flexed her soar wrist from her non stop writing.

"Have you ever told your human friend, Yori about us? That vampires are real is what I mean." Aido asked out of boredom and curiosity. Yuki looked at Aido and blinked once in slightly confusion. She had not been expecting that question.

"While, no. I don't want Yori becoming scared of me. Though I have asked her what she thought of vampires once. She told me that she didn't believe in them and that they were confusing." Yuki answered with a soft smile after a sigh.

"Why did she think we are confusing?" Ichijo asked in, joining the conversation. He sat beside Yuki so he too could whisper and the teacher wouldn't catch them. Yuki smiled a little bigger.

"She said that there were too many movies and books that had different facts. For example she said in one movie, vampires turn to ashes in sunlight though in another they can walk freely in day light as if they were normal humans. She also said that mirror rumor confuses her. It makes no sense to me ether." The girl said with a deep sigh. Ichijo chuckled softly.

"Humans are always seeming to make things up about us vampires, making fun of us along the road. Though it might be a little insulting, and as you said confusing, it still makes up a cool story to read." Ichijo said as he held up the vampire manga he had been reading. Aido rolled his eyes and Yuki giggled.

"Still, you yourself said she was your best friend. You told me yourself before she is someone you could trust. She wouldn't be much of a trust worthy friend of she suddenly hates you because you tell her the truth." Aido said with a bored shrug. Yuki frowned, looking thoughtful over Aido's words and a loud, attention grabbing cough, made the male turn his head towards Kaname.

"Aido……" Kaname warned with one word. Aido sat up straight and pouted slightly.

"Sorry, Kaname-Sama." He muttered , hanging his head a little bit.

"What an idiot." Ruka muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes so she'd be looking at Aido. Aido heard and flahsed Ruka a glare before going back to his drawing.

**~20 minutes later~**

Aido had finished his work early and, instead of being stuck in class with nothing to do, he had gotten permission to leave. Right now the seventeen year old vampire was walking around outside. Also, like any other time, Aido's cousin, Akatsuki Kain, was walking beside him.

"Hanabusa, what was with all the questions you were asking Yuki-Sama today?" Kain asked his cousin in curiosity and in a way to cure his boredom. Aido looked at him as he walked.

"Well, do you remember the girl some of the other vampires glared at the girl that Yuki-Sama was talking to?" Aido asked his own question to answer Kain's. The taller male looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You mean the short, brunt girl?" Kain asked questionably. Aido nodded.

"Yeah, _that_ was Yori." Aido said and Kain gave him a blank, stupid look.

"I knew that Hanabusa. Everyone knows who Yuki-Sama's friend is, remember?" He asked dully. Aido sweat dropped and smiled stupidly as he gave a laugh to match. He felt like a complete idiot that he had forgotten that he _had_ indeed seen Yori before, even if he had never talked to her before.

"Oh, yeah, right." The blond vampire said as he rubbed the back of he neck, looking embarrassed. Kain rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"So, answer my question. Why did you keep asking Yuki-Sama about her?" Kain repeated his question. Aido frowned in the thoughtful way.

"I just think it's a little sad to think about. Yuki-Sama trusts this human girl almost more then she trusts anyone else. Although at the same time, she doesn't trust her enough to tell her that she is a vampire." Aido explained, placing a hand under his chin, one of his fingers _on_ his chin in a thoughtful way. Kain frowned slightly, sighing deeply.

"Yes, you may have a point. Although Yuki also as a point in being scared how her friend would react. What if this girl just freaks out, that she can't accept the truth?" Kain asked, trying to reason with his cousin. Aido took his hand off his face and looked at his taller cousin.

"Yes, I know that, Akatsuki. If she couldn't accept the truth her memory could always be erased. Although, still, a best friend is so post to accept and like you as you are. If not, they aren't really your friend." Aido explained in a serious tone only a few people like Kain ever got to see.

The taller vampire looked at the shorter one in slight surprise. After the many stupid things Aido had done that night it was surprising to see that his cousin actually made some reasoning and sense.

"Hay, you didn't think I was _that_ much of an idiot did you?" Aido asked, grinning a happy, childish smile. He chuckled and walked on without waiting for his cousin's reply.


	17. Chapter 16: Sneaking to the library

**Character 16  
Sneaking to the library.****  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

**Also, for every review I get for the last chapter I got I will put your name here and reply to the review. Even if what you said was a simple cool.  
**

* * *

**Lady Avotil:** While even if Yuki Told Yori, Yori couldn't tell Yuki; it was Rido's order.

**Silya: **Yeah, Ichijo can be fun and cute. He's one of my faves

**TheSneakyHobo: **Yes he is, I love Aido (Heart eyes)

**freyasakura: **Thank you for the chapter ideas and I'm rally glade you like this story.

**Princess-Lazy-Chan:** Thank you for the comment :D

**AlexaGeorge: **I'm glade you like this story Aido and Yori will meet in a couple of chapters.

**babyviolin:** Nope, he's only an idiot when it comes to the rules and blood XD

**i-heart-kaoru:** I hope it was worth the wait

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Yori frowned as she laid upon her bed. She was once again trying to get herself to fall asleep so she wouldn't feel sleepy tomorrow but it was a lot harder then she had hoped so. Because of her new vampire blood it was impossible to fall asleep.

"Aw, this is hopeless. Maybe I'll have to start talking sleeping pills like Yuki used to." Yori said to herself with a sigh as she sat up. Yori smiled thinly as she remembered the times Yuki had trouble sleeping.

Yuki had surprisingly only taken sleeping pills once in a while well Yori was her room mate. It was obvious it was because Yuki was used to sleeping at nights without the help with a drug. She had been living with the headmaster for ten years and talking Day Class for about four months **(1)**

Yawning, though in boredom not tiredness, Yori pondered over what she could do since she couldn't sleep.

'Maybe I'll go to the school library.'**(2)** Yori thought as she placed on her shoes and jacket before leaving her room.

Now, leaving the Sun Dorms after dark for any reason what so ever was against the rules. Although, Day Class students were aloud to go to the library if the headmaster gave them permission beforehand. Although even if she didn't have permission, and she was caught, Yori wouldn't get in too much trouble. She was a good student after all so she'd get off easy.

Yori slowly and silently made her way through the Sun Dorms. She didn't want to wake up the fellow Day Class girls since more then one thing could happen. If Yori was caught by one of the other girls she knew that she would ether be told on or she'd be ambushed like the day she was with Zero.

When she was finally out of the danger zone of the Sun Dorms, A.K.A the hells where the dorm rooms actually were, Yori let out a soft, deep sigh. She then felt content to walk normally without fear of being heard. Yet Yori was once again in the danger Zone once she stepped outside, having Zero and possibly vampires from the Night Class walking around.

Once she took her first step outside, she felt strangely at content, peaceful and calm. It seemed like the same feeling a little homesick kid got when he finally got back home. Yori smiled to herself as she took more steps outside, that feeling getting stronger and stronger.

'While night is a vampire's element, so it'd make sense that being outside at night would be relaxing for a vampire.' Yori thought before frowning sadly slightly as she sighed deeply again.

The young girl still wasn't used to the fact that she was no longer human. She even forgot that she was a vampire now for a few minutes until she thought of anything vampire related. That would bring back the memory that she was turned into one herself.

Yori frowned thoughtfully as she walked towards the school. Her hand were in her pajama pants as kept her head down a little, enough to still see where she was going. Yori walked on, surprisingly avoiding Zero, where ever it was. When she neared the school, she could sense the vampires behind it and she hesitated.

"Don't be so scared, Sayori, Yori is one of the vampires. She won't let anyone else hurt you." The girl whispered to herself. She took a deep breath to help calm her nervous before she entered the school building.

Being as quiet as the girl could, Yori made her way to where she knew the library would be. As she continued her way, the voices and auras of the Night Class students from one of the doors.

She could hear a youngish sounding male voice talking to someone and the replier was Yuki **(3)** Yori frowned as she made out some word and she went up in surprise when she heard that that male vampire and Yuki was talking about her.

'They are talking about me? Why?' Yori thought to herself as she stopped her walk so she could listen a little more. It seemed like they were now talking about the ways Yori thought vampires were made up and how the fact where all confusing.. Yori frowned softy before moving on since the vampires were done talking about her

The girl continued her walk to the library when no other voices, besides faint whispers, were heard as she still wondered why Yuki and that male had been talking about her. Maybe it had to do with the way some of the Night Class students looked at her earlier that day.

After a right turn Yori got to a large wooden door that had a light coming from under it. She smiled softly to herself as she entered the room silently. Looking around she saw no one else beside the librarian; who was asleep at her desk. Yori smiled a little more as she went to get a book before going to sit on a soft chair in one corner of the room.

* * *

**(1)** Yori and Yuki are first graders. It says so in the volume 2 bonus chapter

**(2)** In this story the school library will be open at nights, unlike how it's closed in the anime/manga.

**(3)** This is a little before Aido and Kain leave.


	18. Chapter 17: Blood Lust

**Character 17  
Blood Lust****  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

**Also, for every review I get for the last chapter I got I will put your name here and reply to the review. Even if what you said was a simple cool.  
**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **I don't think you need to be a vampire to like reading. She just went there since she was bored

**Silya: **Thank you

**TheSneakyHobo: **Maybe, I think I'm getting a plan for it

**freyasakura: **I think Yori and Aido will meet in the next chapter

**Princess-Lazy-Chan:** Thank you

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** That's alright. At least you read them now

**i-heart-kaoru: **Yeah, it kind of is:)

* * *

After about half an hour, Yori was still snuggled up in the over stuffed chair that was in one side of the library. The other thing different than about the first moment Yori came in was that she was now reading a different book. Also, to her surprise it was also helping her feel a little sleepy.

'It's probably because I'm really relaxed.' Yori thought to herself with a yawn. She went to stretch her legs since they had fallen asleep and were starting to get a little soar from sitting on them for a long period of time.

Although, the girls legs seemed to groan, as weird as that sounds, in protest from being moved. The tingling, prickling feeling got stronger in protest to being woken up. Though the feeling began to dull before disappearing

"Ah, that's better." Yori whispered to herself, standing up to stretch her arms in the air with a small, soft groan. The soft cracks of her bones in her arms was heard as they popped back into place. The girl smiled as she lowered her arms back to her side

"No, I most correct myself; _that_ feels better." Yori whispered once again with a soft laugh to herself. She smiled contently as she went to pout the book away. She was glade that reading those books had relaxed her. It meant that it would be easy to fall asleep now without the help of pills or any other kind of sleeping drug.

'Maybe I should read every night then. It seemed to work tonight. I feel relaxed and ready for bed.' Yori thought to herself as she made her way out of the library so she could go back to the Sun Dorms.

Although, half way out of the library, Yori felt a slight sting in her chest as her throat got really dry. Yori was thirsty and being one of the smartest girls in all of the Day Class, it was easy to figure out it was her vampire blood that was thirsty. I mean if it was a normal thirst Yori's chest wouldn't be hurting.

Yori slightly gripped her throat as she huffed and backed away into a bookcase before sliding to the ground. She was huffing as her throat seemed to get dryer and dryer. She knew that the other thing that could help her now was blood though no one was here besides the sleeping librarian. Though the girl had no interest in biting her; at least her still human said didn't.

The vampire blood and seeming venom in her seemed to affect her mind. So when Yori thought about blood, the part of her that wanted it told her to go for it. It told her that she was going to be OK and that it would make her feel better. Yori shivered as she pictured herself sinking fangs into the woman, some blood escaping from her mouth.

"Ohhhhhh, this is not good." Yori groaned to herself, feeling her throat get even more dry as she began to get a little lightly headed. She knew that she would pass out at any moment and there was nothing she could even do about it.

Though, just as things were starting to get blurry, a certain scent came to Yori's noise. It somewhat smelled like medicine with a faint hint of what smelled like blood. How Yori knew it was blood she wasn't sure though it probably had to do with, forcefully, drinking that vampire's blood and a vampire's instinct.

Yori got up and followed the smell to see where it was coming from. With every step she took, Yori felt more and more lightly headed as well as tired as got closer to where the scent was coming from. If she hadn't been smart, and reminded herself that this was real, Yori would have thought she had fallen asleep in the chair and was dreaming

Yori found herself walking towards of the library tables were kids could ether read and or work on homework. Although the scent wasn't coming from the table exactly; it was coming from under it.

Yori looked down and, under the table, by one of the chair's legs, was a small black box sitting on the ground. Yori bent down to pick it up and sniffed it, seeing that that was were the scent was coming from. Small writing then caught her eye and Yori brought the box closer to her face so she could read it.

"Property of Hanabusa Aido, Night Class student." Yori read what it said and frowned in confusion. 'Which of the Night Class is Aido? I think Yuki might have told me about him one time.' she thought to herself though couldn't finish her thought as her blood lust reminded her how thirsty she was.

Wincing slightly as the intense feeling of thirst, Yori sniffed the box and started to crave whatever was inside. Although the girl hesitated with opening the box since she knew that the box wasn't hers to open; it belonged to one of the vampires in the Night Class. Yet, whatever was inside smelt really good and was starting to make her loose her mind. Finally, the girl gave in to the erge and opened the box.

Inside was what looked like dozens of little white pills. Worry was a little confused by this but she didn't seem have time to think about it before she took s few of the pills from the box. Yori wasn't even thinking about what she was doing, and it seemed like she couldn't stop herself; her vampire side had taken over her and was doing everything itself.

After closing the box back up before putting two of the pills she took into her mouth. She didn't really want to; she was talking an unknown drug after all and it could end up making her sick. Though her vampire side seemed to still be in control of herself.

Yori felt like she could gag once the pills hit her tongue; they lad the very strong taste of medicine **(1)**. Though, as the started to dissolve, the taste seemed to change from something she wanted to throw up to something she wanted more of.

It kind of reminded her of that blood she was forced to drink, though this of course had a different taste.

'This can't be blood; it's just a pill that tastes like this to keep the Night Class from getting temptations to drink from the humans in the Day Class.' Yori thought to herself before she heard somebody enter the library. Seeing by what time it was it could only mean it was a Night Class vampire.

* * *

**(1) **That's because she took the pills rare.

Thank you for all who have reviewed so fall. After only 17 (18) chapters I got 75 reviews


	19. Chapter 18: They Finally Meet

**Character 18**

**They Finally Meet****  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

**Also, for every review I get for the last chapter I got I will put your name here and reply to the review. Even if what you said was a simple cool.  
**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **hehehehe yes you will find out in this chapter. Just wait, read the replies then findout XD

**Silya: **Yes, Yori now has blood lust. And yes you'll find out here

**TheSneakyHobo: **While I hope it was worth the wait :D

**freyasakura: **Thank you for the comment and you'll find out in this chapter wether she gives the pills back or not

**Princess-Lazy-Chan: **Thank you :D

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** Pretty much, hehe XD

**tlg: **Thank you :D

**AlexaGeorge: **You'll see now

**KatielovesTwilight:** Thank you and this fast enough :D

* * *

**~Vampire's P.O.V~ (A little before Yori's attack)**

Aido continued to walk with his cousin, still smirking over his cousin's surprised look when he explained about best friends. Yeah, he would admit he could be an idiot when it came to the rules but the vampire was one of the smartest in the Night Class after all.

"Hanabusa, where is it that we are going exactly?" Aido's cousin asked as he took a little black case out of his pocket. Aido turned his head to look at Kain, shrugging.

"Well, I'm just walking around and you're following me." The boy responded with a cheeky smile. Kain rolled his eyes and pulled out a water bottle from his paints pocket.

The blond vampire watched his cousin put the blood tablets in the bottle of water and soon the liquid turned red. As Aido watched his cousin drink the fake blood from the bottle; his eyes widened in realization.

"Aw damn it; I left my blood tables in the library." Aido shouted, his voice irritated at his own stupidity. Kain looked unfazed, looking at his cousin with the corner of his eyes.

"Just go back and get them then." Kain said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Aido rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yeah, right, see you later, Akatsuki." Aido said before he turned around in the path and started to make his way back to the school.

"Yeah, see you later." Aido's cousin called from behind him, walking the other way, to the Moon Dorms. Aido only continued walking back towards the school until the sound of a gun click came from his right.

"What do you think you're doing out here, vampire?" Came the cold snarl of Zero Kiryu. Aido stopped his walking and looked over to the hunter. He saw the vampire vampire hunter was glaring at him but Aido looked at him with an bored, annoyed look.

"_Yuki-sama_ let me out of class since I finished all my work. Though I'm going back to the school since my blood tablets are in the library." Aido told him, saying Yuki's name since he knew the hunter liked the female purblood. So he knew the hunter wound do nothing that would disappoint her. Zero looked annoyed as he lowered his gun away from the blond vampire.

"Fine, just hurry it up, vampire." Zero's voice held annoyance as he walked away from Aido. The blond vampire boy only rolled his eye before continuing to make his way to the library.

He had to get to his blood tablets before an Day Class girl - which sometimes there were some in the library at night– did. He knew that, if he was lucky, someone would had it into the headmaster so he could get it back, though if a fan got them, he could kiss those tablets good bye

When he neared the library, Aido thought he could hear someone walking around in there and unless it was the librarian , who was normally asleep by now -Headmaster really needing to get a librarian that would stay away at nights- it could only be a Day Class student. Unless another night class student finished his work and came here.

'Well who ever it is I hope they leave my tablets alone.' Aido thought to himself as he entered the library. Being as quiet as he could since this was a library after all, plus the librarian was sleeping, Aido made his way to where he knew he left his tablets.

"Huh?" He said out in confusion when he say a while in a coat and PJs hold his box of tablets. The girl spun around to face him and he saw that the girl was Yori.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't sleep." The girl said nervously, blushing slightly as if worried she was in trouble. Aido smiled and chuckled, finding her embarrassment kind of cute, as he took a few steps towards her.

"That's alright, Yori-Chan, I'm not going to tell on you." He said as he flashed her a cute smile. Instead of working in the way he wanted, the girl looked confused and surprised.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her head tilted a little and sounding confused. Aido smiled cheekily as he chuckled.

"Yuki has told me about you. You are Yori Wakaba, aren't you?' He asked charmingly, momentarily forgetting the girl was holding his box of tablets. The girl looked a little uncomfortable as she nodded.

"Actually, my name is Sayori. Only friends call me Yori." The girl said and Aido pouted cutely, pointing to himself.

"Can _I _still call you Yori?" He asked and used a smile he always used when he wanted to get his own way. The Yori girl frowned as she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I don't even know you, though I'd be guessing you're Aido, Hanabusa **(1) **Here." The girl said, taking Aido's hand with one of her's before using the other to put the black box in it. She then left the room without saying a word

Aido watched the girl leave in surprise. Never before has a girl, human girl since other vampires didn't count, rejected him like Yori….. Sayori Wakaba just did.

"While maybe it was for the best; Yuki-Sama might not have like it if she found out I flirted with her best friend." Aido told himself, shoving his tablets in his pocket before he left the library to go find his cousin.

* * *

**(1)** It's proper to call a person from last to first name


	20. Chapt 19: In town with Yuki and others?

**Character 19**

**In town with Yuki... and others?  
**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

**Also, for every review I get for the last chapter I got I will put your name here and reply to the review. Even if what you said was a simple cool.  
**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **You'll see what she is going to do in fututre chapters :D

**Silya: **Nope, Yori still has some of the tablets.

**TheSneakyHobo: **Yori still has a couple of the tablets that she had taken from the case

**freyasakura: **yep, things will start getting interesting now :D Also that's OK, I haven't updated as fast as normal anyways

**Princess-Lazy-Chan: **I'm glade you liked it :)

**DaRkZeRoGaL:** Yeah, sometime in the story he'll call her Yori-Chan instead of Sayori. Also I though I did but it might have actually been someone else

**AlexaGeorge: **Thank you, I'm glade you like it :D

**KatielovesTwilight:** Thank you, I'm happy :)

**Sakura-chan luv****:** Well yours seems like it is going to be real fun to read to

* * *

Though it was morning and Yori was still feeling really tired, she was happily getting ready to spend a day with Yuki in town. It was a Saturday and it meant that they could spend some actual time together like they used to before the news report was posted. It also meant that she would get to spy on Yuki...... wait, that wanted a good thing.

Yori frowned as she remembered his words once again. To spy on Yuki and Kaname to find out something about them. Though Rido, the vampire that turned her, never told Yori the things she wanted her to spy on them about. The thought made Yori smile happily.

'That means I have an excuse. What am I post to tell him? Yuki favorite color? What human food Kaname likes to eat? I have no idea.' Yori thought to herself as she got her coat on. She stuffed the few blood pill thingys that she had from that black case into her pocket just incase.

Yori had taken about fourteen little pills from there, two for each day of the week. Or if she didn't get that blood thirst for a while, at least she had something that would calm herself down. She knew that, by taking that many, that Aido vampire would notice he has some missing. Though there would be no real proof to her taking them. He thought she was human after all and what would a human want with a pill that tastes like blood?

Checking herself in the mirror quickly, Yori brushed her hair walked out her door. She was in a little bit of a hurry since she had planned to meet her best friends at the school gates at ten am. It was now quarter after ten. Hopefully Yuki would understand since Yori was hardly ever late for anything; unless of course she is trying to wake up her best friend and they _just_ make it to class.

Yori ran to the gates as fast as she could, which surprised her since she seemed to running faster then she ever could before.

'I guess that's another fact to put in the 'book'. Vampire's having supper speed; true. They can run really fast.' She thought to herself, slowing her pass as she got near the gates with no one there.

Yori stopped at the small archway door on the side of the gates, looking in all directions to see where Yuki was.

"Did she get tired of waiting for me? It was only fifteen minutes." Yori said out loud to herself, sighing as she leaned back against the wall to the path out.

Though, Yori only seemed to have to wait five minutes until she saw Yuki running her way……….. with Senri Shiki and Rima Toya trailing behind her?

Yuki was wearing a light pink sweater and dark blue skirt. Her long brown hair was tired in a ponytail. Shiki wore a brown vest like shirt, his arms bare as showing his mussels while he wore jeans. Rima was wearing a cute pink short sundress while her hair was into two pigtails.

"Yori I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." The girl cried out, glompped Yori into a tight hug. The two models didn't say anything as they looked bored and tired.

"That's alright, Yuki, I got here five minutes actually. I don't think I got enough sleep last night since _I_ over slept for once." She said with a small grin, glancing at the other two, confused. She thought she'd get to be alone with Yuki. Yuki caught her looking and smiled.

"Sorry, Yori, but onnisan wants someone to come with me. Senri-Itoko-San **(1)** and Rima-Chan have a photo shoot soon anyways so they won't be with us too long." Yuki said cheerfully as Shiki cringed at the name even to him.

"Yuki, please…." He muttered, seeming a little embarrassed about something. Yori covered a chuckle as she watched Yuki pout, grabbing his arm to hug it.

"Aw, come on Senri, just because Kaname doesn't think of you as family doesn't mean I can't. You are the only family besides him I have here." Yuki said in fake sadness. Shiki looked a little embarrassed as Yori covered another chuckle.

She in fact knew that Senri Shiki was Yuki's cousin since she was told. She was also told that he was the only other family besides Kaname she had at the school, besides her _council _Cross. Though, whenever Yori saw Yuki call Shiki Cousin, he looked ashamed for some reason. For whatever reason Yori was never told.

"Can we please just get going? Senri and I will need to get to our photo shoot in an hour and I don't want to spend the time standing here." Rima asked, shading the sun from her eyes with her hand. Yuki let go of Shiki's arm and nodded.

"Yes, lets go. I'm looking to getting some ice cream. You remember that dinner we always used to go to, Yori?" Yuki asked happily as she and the others began to walk to town. Yori smiled at Yuki and nodded her head.

"Yes, it was our favorite place to go while we were in town." Yori remembered and Yuki smiled.

"Yes, we'd aways get hot chocolates and big blows of ice cream." Yuki said, putting her hands to together and licked her lips. Yori smiled as she looked back at the model couple. "What about you, Shiki-San. Toya-San. Do you enjoy eating ice cream?" She asked the two vampires with a soft smile. They both shared a look before smiling.

"While seeing as it's the only sweet thing we can without getting yelled out by our manger, we, we do enjoy it, Sayori-Chan." Rima answered for the both of them and Yori smiled in understanding.

The two vampires were models after all so they had to keep their bodies in good shape. So, if they ate a lot of sweets, there was the risk of getting fat.

"Sometimes being a model can be such a burden, can't it, Senri? You can miss out of the most simple things. Ether it be sleep or yummy junk foods." Yuki asked, looking behind her to grin at her cousin. Shiki sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, it can be annoying at times, but it's still something I enjoy. Plus, my mother really needs the money after what happened…………" Shiki said and trailed off, glancing at Yori with a frown. It was like he said something he didn't want her to hear. In that case Yori wouldn't ask questions. His business was his business after all.

Yuki smiled sadly as she nodded her head in an understanding way.

"Yes, I understand, Senri." She said before looking ahead of herself. "HEY, THERE'S THE DINNER!!!" Yuki shouted, pointing to the shop as she grabbed Yori arm to drag her there. The girl sweat dropped a little at Yuki's hyperness, especially at this time of day, though she just let her friend be happy and pull her along.

"Ooo, there's a booth open over there. It's big enough for the four of us…….." Yuki started but trailed off when the girls looked behind them to see the other two weren't there.

"Well, those two do hate running. Let's sit down. They'll be here in a moment." Yuki said as she walked to the booth. Yori nodded her head and followed Yuki to her seat. As she did, she noticed some people look at both of them.

'Oh, please don't let this be like that day in Cross Academy.' She silently prayed to herself. She really didn't want to get jumped in hellos and questions since this time she wouldn't have Zero to help her. Yori was a little to shy to, tell, or even ask, them to leave her alone.

After a small while, the two other vampires walked into the shop. Yuki waved her hand into the air to tell them where she and Yori were sitting. The two models walked over to them and sat together on the other side.

"Did you two order yet?" Shiki asked before covering a tired yawn. Yori shook her head.

"No, not yet." She answered as a waitress came over to their table. She kept looking at Shiki, blushing slightly, which made Rima seem to glare in jealousy.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked, noticing Rima's glare so looking away from Shiki. Yuki and Yori ordered banana splits while Shiki and Rima ordered a chocolate strawberry to share. After a small while Shiki and Rima stood up.

"Tell Kaname-Sempai that we're sorry, Yuki, but Rima and I have to go now." Shiki announced, putting down some money to pay for his and Rima's half.

"Senri, no. I'll pay from everything. This was my idea so this is my treat." Yuki said in a strange stern tone that sort of surprised Yori. She couldn't really remember Yuki talking about this kind of thing and being serious about it. Shiki looked at his younger cousin before picking back up the money and putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Yuki-Sempai. Come on, Senri, we need to go." Rima said, yanking onto his arm a little. Shiki sighed and nodded at Rima with a soft smile.

"Yes, Rima." He said and followed her out of the dinner. Yori looked at Yuki and saw her grin.

"Finally; we're alone and can have some fun." She said gleefully with a smirk. Yori smiled at her friend, rolling her eyes slightly as she stood up. Yuki stood up with her, paid for the ice cream. The two girls then left the dinner to have some fun in town.

* * *

**(1) **itoko means cousin


	21. Chapter 20: A Level E Gave It Away

**Character 20**

**A Level-E Gave It Away**

**OK, can I ask you guys for a favor? throw out some random titles. Once I have a title in my head I can think of something to go with it.**

**Also, for every review I get for the last chapter I got I will put your name here and reply to the review. Even if what you said was a simple cool.  
**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **I hope it was worth the wait

**Silya: **Yes, it _is _good that Yori still has some tablests. I can't make her crazy for blood........... just yet ;D

**TheSneakyHobo: **Not too soon. I don't want to rush the story.

**Princess-Lazy-Chan: **Thank you, again :D

**DaRkZeRoGaL: **What do you mean about the Shiki/Rima sweet thing? I'm a little confused.

**AlexaGeorge: **Well Shiki _is_ her family after all. She can't hate him because of his father

**i-heart-kaoru****:** Not too soon. I don't want to rush the story.

**tlg: **Yes, yes they do :D

* * *

Yori and Yuki were just sitting on a bench in the park. They were sitting in the shade as they watched little kids play on the jungle gym, swings, teeter-totters. Yori turned her head to smile at Yuki.

"Don't you wish at times that we were still that young?" She asked Yuki with a soft smile, looking back at the cheerful, happy kids. Yuki returned Yori's smile as she nodded

"Yes, though we all have to group up sometimes. Still, it'd be nice to be little again; little kids get off easy for when they do bad things." Yuki responded with a small pout. Yori continued to smile as she guessed that Kaname punished her for sneaking out of the Moon Dorms. Yori giggled slightly.

"Sorry I got you into trouble the other day, Yuki." Yori apologized, talking about when she brought up her sneaking out of the Moon Dorms when Kaname was standing right behind the girl. Yuki smiled brightly at Yori.

"Don't be silly, Yori. Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault. I should have known Kaname onnisan would hear me." Yuki said, waving her hand to wave off the subject. Yori smiled softly at Yuki.

"Still, I shouldn't have asked, but I'm glade you aren't in trouble; you aren't in any trouble, are you?" Yori asked, thinking the other girl might be. Yuki hung her head a little and pouted. The girl's long, pony tailed hair flopped to the front of Yuki's face as she did so, making the girl look a little silly.

"Well Kaname is making the others keep a better eye on me. If they see me sneaking outside again, they have to report it to my brother." She said, raising her head to smile sheepishly at Yori. Her hair flopped back behind her when she brought her head back up. Yori gave her friend an sorry smile.

"Sorry about that, Yuki. Though I'm guessing you'll find out a way to get past everyone." Yori said with a small laugh. Yuki smiled and laughed with her, so much that some of the little kids in the park looked over to them. The girls stopped their laughing and blushed in embarrassment for drawing attention to themselves.

"Well, maybe we should head back to the school now." Yuki said as she stood up, stretching her arms up into the air. Yori sighed slightly, nodding, and stood up with her friend.

"Sure. This was a fun day. I'm glade we got to spend the day together." Yori said happily, giving her friend a tight hug. Before she could pull away, Yuki hugged back just as tight.

"Yes, I hope we can hang out soon again." The vampire girl agreed, letting go of Yori with a grin. Yori laughed softly as she followed her friend out of the park and the two were walking down the streets that lead back to Cross Academy.

As the two walked back, Yori got a slightly creepy feeling of being watched and followed. Yet, when Yori looked behind her, she saw no one there. Ether the person hid so she wouldn't see him, or Yori was just being paranoid.

"Yuki, do you have the feeling that we're being watched and followed?" She asked in a whisper incase they really were being followed. Yuki looked at Yori thoughtfully before nodded.

"Now that you mention it, yes I can." She whispered back before looking behind her. Yori looked also to once again see nothing. This seemed to really annoy Yuki since the girl glared and stopped walking.

"OK, who ever is following us, show yourself now!" Yuki yelled, startling Yori a little. She had seen Yuki get annoyed a few times before but this had to be the first time she saw the girl yell. Though, a moment later, a smirking man came out of the shadows. His eyes were a shinning ruby red.

"As you with, _Princess _Yuki." The man seemed to mock as he bowed slightly. The man seemed to have a high pitched voice and Yori could sense he was another vampire. The funny thing was she could since he was a vampire like she sensed with Zero, only she felt a whole lot more scared of this one.

Yuki looked even more pissed off as the man started to laugh insane like. The vampire girl seemed to curse as she glanced between the vampire and her friend. She knew this vampire was hungry so she had to protect Yori. Meanwhile Yori was looking at Yuki in confusion.

'Princess? What does he mean by that?' She thought as she looked at her best friend. Yuki was seemingly getting on rubber gloves before reaching for a silver rod that was strapped to her side.

"Get back!!!" The girl shouted, fling the rod in front of her, making lengthen in size as she placed the rod in front of her. The man tisked as he stepped forward.

"Sorry, malady, but I already have a master. Seeming as he is older then you, his power is stronger. So your order means nothing to me." The man said before turning his smirking gaze at Yori.

Yori shuttered slightly as she took a few steps back. Now she knew that this vampire was actually _different _than the kind Zero was. The same but at the same time different. He was probably human at one time like she had been but this vampire seemed to he nothing but evil.

"Well, don't you just look delicious." He stated, licking his lips before laughing insanely again. The vampire then got on all fours before jumping at her. Yori screamed in surprise, taking a few hurriedly step backwards. Though the silver rode Yuki was holding flung in front of Yori and hit the vampire in it's stomach.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH YORI-CHAN!!!" The young vampire seemed to scream in anger. As Yori looked at Yuki in shock, since she never saw her friend this angry before and it as hard to believe since Yuki was normally so nice, the vampire man flew back into a building, grunting as he impacted with it.

"YOU WITCH!!!!!" The man screeched angrily, baring his fangs. Yori looked at Yuki to see that she to was baring her own fangs.

"You got guts attacking me and my friend. I normally pity you once human vampires. It wasn't your fault after all. Although I will not allow you to continue hurting people that is precious to me." Yuki snarled, her brown-red eyes turning the same color as the X-humans. The man glared at Yuki and hissed.

Yori was scared but Yuki held her rode in front of her body, the vampire man eyeing it as if he feared it a little. Yori looked at Yuki to see her friend closing her eyes. Suddenly the ground shook a little and pieces of dirt rock rose from the ground before flying to the vampire man. He seemed to try to dodge the attacks but one rock went through his chest, killing him.

Yori was a little surprised when his body turned to a sandy dust. That was one of the things that didn't really make sense unless the vampire was over one hundred years old in human years. That way, when the vampire dies, their body zooms to the age it would be when human and turn to dust from being so old.

'While maybe this vampire really is that old then.' Yori thought to herself, still shaking from shock slightly, as she looked over to Yuki. The other girl finally looked like she was calmed down as she looked at Yori with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Yori-Chan, I really am. You see, that man that turned to dust? He was a vampire and I'm no different. I'm the same as him; I'm vampire too." She said saidly, regretfully as she hung her head.

Yori could almost feel her heart break. She felt so sorry for Yuki and she felt sad that Yuki was scared. The girl knew her friend was also probably scared she didn't like her anymore. So Yori surprised Yuki with a tight hug.

"Yuki, you baka. I wouldn't care if you were a green, three eyed alien. You are still my best friend and that's how it is going to stay." She scolded gently. Yori didn't want her friend to be hurt and scared because of her. Yori heard Yuki sniffle as arms hugged back.

"Yori-Chan; thank you." Yuki said, burring her face into Yori's shoulder. Yori thought she felt herself get a little wet, though she didn't complain you push her friend away. She kept hugging Yuki, knowing her friend was sad and needed to be comforted.

As she hugged her friend, Yori frowned. Yuki had told her the truth about herself. Even if it was the fault an another attacking vampire; which Yori know knew really was a once had been human, thanks to Yuki calling him an X-human.

What Yori was really upset about was the fact that Yuki still told her the truth when she couldn't do the same. She wanted to tell Yuki more then anything about her supposed uncle attacking her but something stopped her. It was really unfair and made her want to cry along with Yuki.

Speaking of Yuki, the girl stopped crying and pulled away from Yori, smiling sadly while her face was wet with her tears.

"Come on, let's go back to school. I guess I have some explaining to do." Yuki said and Yori smiled softly at Yuki, nodding.

'Yes, I wish I could explain things as well.' Yori thought to herself as she and Yuki walked back to the school together.

* * *

**Quick question;** Should I stick with P.O.V's when I do different people's thoughts or is that a little confusing. Pleae tell me what you think


	22. Chapter 21: Prefect

**Character 21**

**Prefect**

**Yay, I want to thank everyone that reviewed so far in this story. I got 18 reviews for this story, thought I was to encourage even more people to review? Please? It doesn't have to be long. Even a simple cool or awesome would be nice.**

**P.S: Yori will remeet Aido in next chapter. For those that keep asking, and wondering, the Night Class will find out Yori is a vampire in a couplr more chapters; I have a plan for that. I just don't want to rush through this story.**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **No, it said in the last chapter that she can't, that something wouldn't let her. Don't worry. I have an idea to let them know Yori is now a vampire

**Silya: **Yes the action begins from here on end XD. I'm glade you like this chapter and thought it was touching

**TheSneakyHobo: **No, actually it'd be the headmaster with them. Yori and Aido will meet in the next chapter again.

**Princess-Lazy-Chan: **Thank you, again :D

**DaRkZeRoGaL: **That's alright and it all depends on who. Maybe Rido's other servants but not the Night Class

**AlexaGeorge: **Yeah but the vampires will find out she's a vampire soon

**tlg: **She she does and yea, I think I will

**Bara Youkai:** Aw, I'm glade you think so

* * *

Yori was sitting on a chair in the headmaster's office. In the room with her was Kaien Cross, the headmaster himself, Yuki and for some reason, probably since he was a prefect and Kaien Cross's _son. _

"So you're saying that that vampire really used to be human?" Yori asked, thinking over what she had been told already. Kaien nodded.

"Yes, a once human vampire that went insane since he never got the blood of his master." He said, sounding serious in stead of his normal silly Yori frowned thoughtfully as she remembered something else.

She remember the day her parents took her to the hospital. The doctor they were seeing turned out be a vampire and that vampire called the one that had attacked had attacked her. The vampire had said something about Yori staying sane after she was forced to drink his blood.

"And there is five types of vampire." Yori said, repeating another thing she was told. Her friend and the Headmaster nodded again.

"Yes. Purbloods, noble, normals –which can also turn out to be half breeds, X-humans and Level-E, Level-Ends." Yuki told Yori, sticking out a single finger when she told a different vampire type. Yori nodded as she started to understand. She was just a little shaky about purbloods.

"Could you explain about purbloods a little more please?" She asked politely. The Headmaster smiled at her, happy for her nice behavior. Yet, before he could answer, a sigh was heard from Zero before he answered.

"A purblood vampire is a vampire that doesn't have a single drop of human blood in their body. They have all sorts of powers. Only purbloods can turn humans and have a power to control other vampires besides other purbloods themselves. Since there are few purbloods left in the world, they need to mate………." He started but Yuki cut him off.

"Zero, please, stop!!!" She said as she waved her arms, blushing deeply and seeming embarrassed. Yori looked at her, cocking her head to the side in confusion. The boy seemed to glare a little though smirk at the same time.

"While, Sayori-Chan, know that you know about vampires, there is something I need to ask you." Kaien Cross spoke up before Zero could say anything about Yuki's embarrassment. Yori looked away from her friend, who's face was slowly turning from deep red to it's normal pale.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross?" she asked, smiling a little though the man still sounded serious. Kaien Cross suddenly cracked a smile.

"Would you like to become a perfect? All you'd have to do it keep the Night Class away from the Day Class. As well as make sure no Day Class student is out after dark or Night Class student is skipping classes." He asked, suddenly all cheerful. Both Yuki and Zero's eyes widened in shock.

"YOU WANT HER TO WHAT?!" The both shouted together. The headmaster sweat dropped as he waved a hand in a way to try to calm them.

"Calm down, Yuki, Zero-Kun. Yori has a chose. I can't make her do anything she doesn't want." He said, looking nervous of the slightly annoyed and angry looking vampires. Something about this kind of amused Yori so she just continued to watch to see where this would lead. Then she would answer the Headmaster's question.

Zero walked over to the desk in a way to get closer to the headmaster. The boy slammed his fist on the desk as he glared daggers at the man. Yori wasn't all that surprised when the desk splintered a little and, used to seeing him mad, wasn't at all scared.

"You never gave _me_ a choice." He snarled angrily. The headmaster sweat dropped as he looked nervous, along with a little scared, as he waved his hand to try to push off the subject.

"You're my son and......." He started but didn't get to finish before Zero slammed his fist on the desk again.

"True you took care of me for four years but I never remember becoming your son," He said in a low, dangerous tone. As Kaien sighed, Yori shared a look with Yuki, who smiled and shrugged. It looked like she was a little annoyed but enjoying this at the same time.

"Details, details. Besides, Zero-Kun, you are a hunter, experienced with dealing and killing vampires. Beside, besides Yuki, at that time, you were the only one that knew....." The headmaster went on but Yori didn't hear him.

She kept hearing that Zero was a vampire hunter and killed vampires. She was now a little scared that he would kill her. Besides, she was a vampire know, but so far no one seem to notice. So maybe she was safe for now. Yori shook herself out of her thoughts as the Headmaster seemed to be finishing his reasoning

"Beside, Zero, you need a partner. You can't do this on your own." The man said, crossing his arms over his desk, staring at Zero with a small smirk on his lips. It was as if he knew he was going to get his own way; again.

"You _have_ been complaining a lot that you've been having a hard time. Yori can be a big help." Yuki spoke up, making everyone look at her before everyone looked at Yori. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Yori looked at her lap in thought.

She knew if she took this job she'd be getting little sleep. She knew that meant there was a good chance she'd fall asleep in class. She just hoped she could keep her grades up. After her thinking Yori lifted her head and smiled at Zero.

"I guess I will be helping you after all." She said, holding in a giggle when the headmaster grinned widely and silly, knowing he had won. Zero, himself, only stared at Yori before sighing deeply.

"You really have no idea how dangerous this is, Yori. You don't have to listen to that Cooke (idiot, insane person, you know what I mean)" The boy said, facing Yori as he pointed his thumb back at Kaien Cross.

"Hey! I'm not a Cooke." The man protested, crossing his arms and pouted. Yori held in a giggle as she saw Yuki roll her eyes.

"Actually, since this is _his _school I am _his _student so I have to listen to him." The girl reencountered, which made the headmaster smile.

"Alright Sayori-Chan, you can start patrol tonight. Here is your badge and can you use a dagger?" He asked as he past Yori a white prefect badge. Yori thought for a minute as she looked at the white fabric in her hands.

"Um, yes, yes I can actually." She said, remembering the classes her parents made her take when she was seven. Kaien Cross smiled as he opened one of his desk's drawers. He pulled something out and put in on the desk for Yori and the other's to see a long dagger that looked to have three or four jagged blades.

"This is called the Griffin Knife. It's blades at _very _sharp, so be careful. There are also coated in aunty vampire magic. When the blade cuts through the skin even a little, a burning feeling will shoot through them. Not enough to kill or severely hurt the vampire, but enough to make him back off. If you want to do more damage, just cut the vampire deeply." The headmaster explained, carefully handing Yori the dagger.

The girl took it carefully and studied it. She had to be extremely careful with this thing or else she knew she was going to get really hurt. Then, if her skin did burn a little, the others would know she was a vampire as well. Yori felt lucky that she had indeed handled daggers before.

"Alright, Sayori-Chan, Kiryu-Kun, dear Yuki. You best be going; prefect duties start in two hours. That just enough time to get ready and nap if you want to." The man said in a cheerful tone. All three teens sighed as Yori and Yuki got up, Zero having already been up, and leaving the office to go their separate ways. Yori to her room, Yuki to the Moon Dorms and Zero; who knows where.

* * *

(http: //www. ninja-weapons. com/Weapons/Collectible_Knives/images/3410. jpg) Griffin Knife


	23. Chapter 22: At the Moon Dorm Gates

**Character 22**

**At the Moon Dorm Gates****  
**

**I'm happy to say I have 22, different readers (That reviewed). I'm glade people seem to like this story and I really would like to know what others that like, but don't review, think. So please review, even if it is one word.  
**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **Nope, she'll do it by some other way

**Silya:**Thank you and I was sure it was obvious she'd become a prefect to most people =D.

**TheSneakyHobo: **^_^, making Yori with the dagger will be fun. Did you get the link this time? If not, go to google images and type in Griffin Knife. It will be the first one that comes up

**Princess-Lazy-Chan: **Thank you, again :D

**AlexaGeorge: **I'm not too sure what will happen myself XD and you're right now she still can't tell others she's a vampire and who bit her

**i-heart-kaoru:** It that link I sent you didn't work, read TheSnektHobo's review reply and it tells you there.

**freyasakura: **Yay, you're back =D. I feel sorry for you. I hate when parents remember the bad things you do and punish you longer

**Moonlit Song:** I'm trying not to rush the story. She's a prefect now yes, but they still don't know she's a vampire. I just needed a way where she'll need to obey Rido

**I-LoVe-AnImEsSs:** I'll try to work on my spelling better and thank you for taking the time to review

**MaiYumeForeve: **While thanks for reviewing again and I'm glade you still like this story

**CullenGirl14:** While thank you for reading and reviewing. Yes, Aido will be in this chapter ^_^, though not too much

* * *

Yori was sitting in her dorm room, on her bed as she looked down at the knife. She was a little nervous as she stared at the Griffin Knife that was laying across her lap. She remembered that the headmaster said to be really careful with it since it was really shape and could hurt vampires when they are stabbed.

'If the blade is coated with some kind vampire hurting/killing magic, does that mean I'd feel a burning pain if I just touch the sighed?' She thought to herself as she lightly chewed her bottom lip with her fangless, at that moment, teeth. She wasn't sure if just touching the blade would hurt her since she was still part human, or so she thought. Anyways, the headmaster said that pain would come if a vampire was _stabbed, _he didn't say what would happen if it was just touched.

Finally, after sucking in a, brave, breath, Yori slowly reached down to touch the metal blade. Feeling a little scared, the girl closed her eyes tight and she felt her fingers touch the metal. Cool and smooth; that's all she felt. No burning pain, just cold and smooth metal. The girl opened her eyes and smiled down at the blade.

"Well, I'm glade I got that over with." Yori said with a soft, silly, smile on her lips. She felt a little silly for wondering over such a thing. Yet she did have a good reason to wanting to see if just touching it would hurt her. A sudden knock on the door startled Yori and she jumpped, the knife falling off her lap an onto the floor.

"Yori-Chan, come on; it's time to go to the Moon Dorm gates." The male voice of Zero came from the other side. Yori exhaled deeply, feeling a little foolish for being scared like that. She got up, picked her knife off the ground and opened her door.

"Alright, Zero-Kun, I'm coming." She said with a soft smile on her lips. Zero gave her a small nod and smile before he turned around and walked off. Yori put her knife in it's holder, which was around her waist, before she walked after Zero.

Once Yori got to the Moon Dorms, she felt nervous over how many girls were there. Unlike the last time she went there, when she went to look at Yuki, she didn't have to do anything. Now she had to keep a big group of these girls away from the Night Class.

"Don't look so worried, Yori. If these girl act like the ones that did that one time, they shouldn't give you any trouble." Zero said in a comforting tone. Yori looked at Zero with a small smile.

"Thank you, Zero-Kun. I feel a little better now." She said as she walked over to the fan girls to stand in front of some. When she stepped in front of them, she heard some gasps and murmurs.

"Sayori-Chan, you're a prefect now?" one of the girls asked from behind Yori. The girl turned her head around to smile at the girls.

"Yes." She said with a small nod. All the girls suddenly got anime tears as the spoke at once.

"Ehh, that's not fair. Why does Wakaba-Chan get to be a prefect when we don't?" One girl whined.

"It's because she is Kuran-Sempai's best friend." Another girl answered, anime tears down her face.

"You mean Kaname?" One girl asked, her tears stopped as she had a finger under her bottom lip, looking thoughtful.

"No, Yuki, you baka." The other girl responded, crossing her arms as she looked at her friend. The two girls started to bicker and Yori sweat dropped as she started to get a little nervous.

"Erm, girls, please don't cause a problem......... you'll miss the Night Class coming out." Yori quickly added, not wanting these girls to get mad and turn on her. The girls stopped their bickering and shot Yori a small glare before smile excitedly as the gates slowly opened.

"Yori-Chan, good evening." Yuki said as she hug jumped her friend without warning.

"Yuki.... good evening." Yori said once she got her balance back. She smiled softly at her friend and hugged Yuki back.

**~In Night Class~ **

As the Night Class was walking to class they would give the girl that Yuki was hugging a small glance. The noble vampires had been told that the girl would be becoming a perfect a couple of hours ago. Apparently, the female purblood and human was attacked by a Level-E and Yuki didn't have the guts to take Yori's memory away.

'So, it looks like Yuki will get to spend more time with Ms. Wakaba.' Kaname thought to himself, smiling as he watched his younger sister talking to her best friend. He exhaled softly and walked on, allowing his sister to talk a little bit.

'So, Yuki-Sama finally let her friend know about us; even thought it's the fault of a Level-E.' Hanabusa Aido thought to himself as her stared at the human girl. he couldn't help but just star at the human for a moment. There was something about her that kind of bothered him, though he didn't know why.

The feeling had actually started after the night he met up with her in the library. He had tried to use his charm on her but it didn't work. He was kind of glade though since he knew he might have gotten into trouble if the girl told Yuki-Sama he flirted with her.

He was even more he was then even more bothered and confused when he noticed that more then a dozen of his blood tablets were missing and Yori was the one that had his case before that happened.

'Did she really take my blood tablets and if so, why? What would a human want with them?' he thought as he studied the girl's looks a bit. He had to admit she was a little cute. No where near as beautiful as the vampire girls, but cute.

The girl had soft, light chocolate brown eyes and her light brown her only went down to her face, not quite at her shoulders. Her face was the perfect shape; round at first then curved at the chin a little. The human was thin and fit looking. Aido looked back at her face to see it held a sort of soft kindness.

"Idol-Sempai." The sudden whiny cries of his fan girls brought him back to reality and he finally looked away from the new prefect to grin at his fan girls.

"Hello everyone." He said, charmingly with a wave, walking on to class, leaving his curious thoughts about Yuki-Sama's friend behind for now until later.

* * *

(Yori and Aido will talk next chapter; I think)

(sorry if ending of chapter sucks)


	24. Chapter 23: First Night as a Prefect

**Character 23**

**First Night as a Prefect.**

Please review the chaptes. Yori being a vampire will be revealed soon

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **Nope, I've just been working on my one shots and other stories.

**TheSneakyHobo: **She might use the knife on one of the Night Class students. I haven't thought of that yet

**Princess-Lazy-Chan: **Thank you, again :D

**i-heart-kaoru:** Aw, thank you and I'm glade that the link finally worked for you.

**CullenGirl14:** I'm glade it did XD.

**tlg:** Thank you

**I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-:** Oh, while that's alright then ^_^

* * *

Yori was still a little surprised by how comfortable she felt to be outside at night. It was so calming and relaxing, like a stressed woman relaxing in a hot bubble bath.

'It's because I'm no longer human, I'm now a vampire, a creature that lives in the night.' Yori thought to herself and sighed deeply. She recalled the memory of the once human vampire attack and frowned.

Even if it was the fault of that vampire, Yuki had still told her the truth about being a so called purblood vampire. It made her feel really guilty in wishing she could also tell the truth. If she could managed to tell Yuki about her uncle maybe they could help her, but no. Like some kind of magic holding her back, she couldn't say a word about Rido Kuran.

Yori stopped walking when she neared the school fountain; a large, open space in a courtyard. She slowly brought her hand up and touched the place on her neck where she had been bitten. Her mind went back to that night and she once again could feel the confusion, fear and pain. The memory made her shiver.

"Yori-Chan? Are you alright?" The sudden voice made Yori jump, taking her hand off her neck, and she turned around quickly to see her best friend. She guess since she was so caught up in her memory, Yori didn't hear or sense Yuki coming.

"Yuki...... you started me." Yori exclaimed as she smiled softly to show she wasn't upset about it. "Yes, I'm fine, Yuki. Why do you ask?" She asked kindly and before Yuki made a big deal over apologizing about scaring her.

"I saw you hold your neck. I thought I could sense that something was wrong." Yuki said, frowning in a concerned way. Yori smiled warmly at her friend as Yuki walked a little closer.

"Don't worry, Yuki, I'm fine. My neck and shoulders just feel a little stiff so I was rubbing them." Yori felt guilty for lying but she couldn't tell the true and that was the only thing she could say that Yori knew Yuki would believe her. "By the way, Yuki, shouldn't you be in class?" Yori asked to quickly change the subject.

"I wanted to see you and my brother and I sort of have the right to leave the class room if we want to." Yuki said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Something about Yuki's statement made Yori think it wasn't all that true.

"Are you sure about that, Yuki?" She asked, gently and in a 'just to make sure you're not lying to me' tone. Yuki smiled cheerfully.

"Yes." Only a few seconds later after the answer, a male's voice ran through the courtyard.

"Yuki-Sama, Kaname-Sama is wondering where you are." Aido huffed from his running when he finally found the purblood princess.

Yori raised an eyebrow at Yuki and grinned softly with a small laugh when the girl pouted like a five year old told she couldn't play at the park.

'Same old Yuki.' Yori thought as she softly chuckled.

"But, Aido-Sempai, I want to hang with Yori." She whined like a little kid arguing with her parents. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Yuki-Sama. Kaname sent me to tell you to come back to class." He replied, looking serious before he looked at Yori with a friendly smile.

He was careful not to make it flirty since Yuki was right there next to him and he didn't know what she'd do if Yuki saw him flirt with her best friend. After all, Aido's flirting with humans usually also had to do a little with his blood lust. So he didn't want to give Yuki -who would punish him, tell Kaname and get punished once again- the wrong message.

"Good evening, Yori-Chan." Aido said, nodding his head slightly and making his eyes twinkle by force of habit. Yori pretended not to notice as she returned the friendly smile, even if she felt a little bit nervous.

"Good evening, Aido-Sempai." Yori said and offered a small bow of respect. She was a little scared she'd offend him if she didn't.

He was a vampire after all and he could easily kill her if he wished; not that Yuki would let him with her standing right there. Speaking of Yuki, she glared at Aido and hit him over the head when his smile turned into a grin.

"Don't even dare think about flirting with Yori-Chan, Aido. She doesn't like the Night Class that way." The young female purblood ordered, glaring. Aido pouted and rubbed his head.

"I wasn't going to flirt with her, Yuki-Sama. I was just saying hello." The vampire boy complained in a childish whine. Yori covered her mouth to muffle her soft laugh.

'Yuki was right when she used to complain about him; he is childish.' She thought as she gained her composer.

"I'm going back to class." Yuki declared and began to walk past Yori. "Don't let Aido flirt or intimate you." She said, just loud enough for Aido to hear.

"Yuki-Sama, I wasn't goanna........." Aido started to say but trailed off with a sigh when the girl got too far away.

Yori couldn't help but laugh softly again. This boy was acting like nothing Yori thought a vampire would act like. He was acting like a normal, immature, childish teenager. Then again, Yori noted that Yuki also didn't act like what she thought vampires acted like.

Aido had heard Yori's laugh and turned to look at her and an embarrassed, uncontrollable soft blush coated his cheeks.

"Erm, I think I'll be getting to class now. I don't want to be told on for something I didn't do." Aido said before be made his way back to the school, running, calling after Yuki.

"While, this is more interesting then I thought it would be." The girl whispered to herself before she wandered over to the forest to finish her rounds.

* * *

**A quick note to those that read You Will Always Belong To Me:** The story is now done and the sequel is posted up. It's called Never Leave Me


	25. Chapter 24: Rido's Check Up

**Character 24**

**Rido's Check Up**

* * *

**Lady Avotil: **Yeah, not one of my normal reviewers reviewed this chapter. Also Yori isn't going to tell them. I have a plan for that though,

**Dipped in Pocky:** Sorry if i wasn't soon enough :)

**SilkyTresses:** ^_^. thank you for saying so

**the mysterious traveler:** :)

**tlg: **Thank you for the comment ^^. You are one of the only two of my regular reviewers to review.

* * *

It had been a week, a school week so five days, since Yori had become a prefect and she was starting to get used to staying up days and sleeping nights. She'd still be really tired but it was easier to stay awake and fall asleep now.

In the five days Yori had been patrolling with Zero, nothing had really happened. Nothing besides Yuki coming to visit her or Zero for a few minutes. Every time that happened, someone would come to fetch Yuki. Once it was Akatsuki Kain that came to get her and another time it was her cousin, Senri, Shiki.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Yori was in the main courtyard with a few others. It was a cloudy, but warm day so there wasn't many people out and Yori felt comfortable to be awake.

"Yori, you don't have to worry about patrolling the school tonight." Zero said, standing behind her while the girl sat on a bench eating a sandwich.

"Oh, really?" She asked, interested with the information. This would be one of the times she could get some real rest. The boy nodded before looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah. The Night Class wont cause any trouble tonight. The Headmaster is letting them go to town for a few hours tonight so they wont even be here." Zero said, gazing at something Yori couldn't see herself.

"That's nice to know. Now I can get more sleep tonight." Yori replied in that calm, soft voice of hers, smiling gently at the thought. No doubt that her vampire said would keep her up but tonight she would have more time to herself and more time to try and fall asleep.

"Yeah. I really hate patrolling for those blood suckers. I hate it even more that the headmaster is forcing me to do it." Zero replied in a bitter tone. Yori sighed and looked behind her to watch the boy, who was finally done looking at the sky.

"Zero-Kun, why do you hate vampires so much, if you don't mind my asking. I'm just curious since Yuki is also a vampire yet you don't treat her like the others." Yori explained and Zero sighed deeply, looking at the ground with a frown as if remembering something.

"Vampires killed my parents, that's why I'm living with the headmaster. He is the one that found me." The boy said in a very soft whisper, un hearable to human ears. Yet Yori still heard thanks to her vampire hearing.

The girl frowned and looked at the grounds as an uncomfortable silence stood between them. Yori had no idea Zero's parents were murdered. She figured they had of died since the Headmaster was always calling Zero his son but Yori never thought about it being murder. Her likely guess was a car crash or drowning in a lake.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked Zero. I didn't mean for you to remember that." Yori said sincerely, feeling really bad for hurting him with the memory.

"It's fine." Zero obviously lied as he walked away without another word. Yori sighed, placing her ¾ eaten sandwich down beside her.

'I hope he isn't too mad at me.' The girl though, taking a few gulps of her apple juice.

The cool feeling of the liquid going down her throat felt weird. In one way it felt good, like a runner drinking water after a long run and the water wetting the dry throat. Yet in the other it just seemed to make her feel even thirstier.

'Maybe I should just take another one of those blood tablets.' Yori thought, picking her sandwich back up before she headed back to her room to take a few more of those pills that tasted like dull blood.

**********

Yori sighed deeply as she gazed out her bedroom window, looking up at the moon. It seemed do big, bright and home warming that she could help herself but to smile up at it.

'I wonder if the other vampires feel this way when they look at the moon.' She thought to herself, gazing at the moon for one more moment before pulling her head back into the room.

_"Sayori Wakaba" _A whispery voice somewhere outside called her name. Yori tensed and turned back around to look back out the window.

"Who's out there calling for me?" She yelled out soft enough not to wake up the girls sleeping on the other side of her walls.

_"Come to me, Sayori." _The voice whispered again and this time Yori could hear the male's demand in it.

Seeming what was out of her control, Yori climbed out of her dorm window and her legs led her into the forest. Even if she knew this was a bad idea, Yori couldn't stop herself for going there. The only other time Yori didn't have control over her body was when she was infronted with the vampire that bit her......................

Yori's eyes widened when she finally realized that it was _him_ controlling her after all. Yet why would he be here? It was obvious to Sayori; he was here to check up on her, find out things she found out.

Yori was scared. She had found out nothing new about Yuki except that she was a purblood vampire. Rido Kuran would be displeased and hurt her, maybe even kill Yori. Able to work her hands, Yori pated the Griffin Knight that was wrapped around her waist, hidden by some shirt and felt safe.

"Ah, well if it isn't my youngest and newest servant. You didn't think you'd see me again so soon, did you?" Rido asked with a smirk when Yori finally got to the spot he was at.

The vampire was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest while he wore an evil spine chilling grin on his face. All Yori could do was shiver and stare at him in fear.

"Now, I've come since I heard you couldn't find out anything which is the fault of that vampire doctor. He had seemed have put a charm on you so other vampires would see and sense you as just a human. **(1)**" Rido started as he lent off the tree as he explained.

Yori got overly nervous and jumped back by reflex, allowing her knife to show to the purblood monster that stole her human life. When Rido saw the knife he grinned wider.

"While, I was originally just going to take the charm off you, but now I have a fuuner idea. Tomorrow night you are going to stab yourself when a Night Class student is looking at you, allowing them to know you aren't human." Rido said, looking reading to laugh his guts out by this time. Yori could only look shocked as she began to feel weak in the kness and fainting from overdus of fear.

* * *

**1) **There, now you know why they couldn't sense she was a vampire.

**A quick note to those that read You Will Always Belong To Me:** The story is now done and the sequel is posted up. It's called Never Leave Me


	26. Chapter 25: Something is wrong

**Character 25**

**Something is wrong**

* * *

**secretsofadarkangel:** Yep and now there is this chapter too XD

**Vampire Hedgehogs:** heheh, I'm glade ^^

**luckyclover15:** That's OK, this chapter is good to ^^. I'm glade you like the story

**freyasakura:** That's OK. I think something happened since I few of my reviewers didn't review at that time.

**tlg:** They wont know it was Rido until later on. But Yeah, Rido is really evil ^^

**TheSneakyHobo:** While I'm not sure. I think Yuki might struggle to tell them the truth, maybe give them a hint to the Kurans. Maybe say something like. HE told me not to tell

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx:** Yes, It will hurt a lot

**Maximum Vampire:** Sorry if it wasn't soon enough ^^

* * *

"Yori-Chan!!" The worried and paniced voice of Yuki Kuran shouted. Yori grunted softly as she batted open her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" She whispered horsly since her throat was dry.

"I was just about to ask you that. I just found you past out in the grass. Are you OK?" Yuki asked, kneeling to the ground to be eye level with her best friend.

Yori smiled at Yuki in a friendly, gentle way even though she was dying to let out her frown since she finally remembered. The purblood vampire that had turned her had ordered her to cut herself this night while someone watched. She wanted to disobey but knew some invisible force with make her do it.

"I'm fine, Yuki. I just got light headed and fainted." Yori ensured her friend, placing a hand lightly on Yuki's shoulder. It hurt her hart to keep lying to her best friend but then again it wasn't a lie. Rido had scared her to the point of fainting.

"Are you sure, Yori-Chan? I can take you to the infirmary if you'd like." Yuki offered, still looking concerned. Yori took her hand off Yuki to push herself onto her feet.

"Really Yuki, I'm fine. But if I go get some sleep in my bed; would that make you feel better?" Yori smiled warmly at the vampire girl. Yuki smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, and wear a heavy blanket; you could have caught a cold and need to get warm." Yuki ordered as she gently yet roughly pushed on Yori's back.

"Alright then, Yuki, I'll go get some rest." Yori sighed softly, bending down to get the knife before walking off.

Now that Yuki couldn't see her face, Yori allowed herself to frown sadly. She wished with all her heart that she could go back in time and stop herself from getting attacked from Rido Kuran. That might mean Yori would still be locked up in her room but at least she wouldn't be hurting anyone.

**~Other P.O.V~**

Yuki watched her human friend leave with a sad smile. She knew that there had to be _something_ wrong with Yori; Yuki could see it in her eyes.

"Yori, I hope you are all right." Yuki whispered before she turned away from where Yori was and walked back to the Moon Dorms. There waiting for her was Hanabusa Aido.

"Did you find your friend, Yuki-Sama?" He asked while he had a serious look on his face. Yuki just stared at him for a moment.

"You snooped on my and Kaname's conversation." She stated calmly and the boy sweat dropped as he looked down.

"Sorry. I just.... I just heard you say something about your friend while I was passing your room and it caught my attention." Aido apologized and explained why. Yuki smiled kindly at Aido.

"It's alright, Aido-San. Just _try _to mind your own business from now on, OK?" She asked sweetly which brought the boy to smile.

"Will do." He said with a childish grin. Yuki giggled softly.

"I found Yori sleeping on the forest ground. She told me she fainted from being light headed but I'm still really worried for her." Yuki admitted to Aido with a sad frown.

She didn't care if it rare for purbloods to show sadness – which was considered weakness in most cases- to other lover vampires. Yuki trusted Hanabusa Aido with her life. She actually trusted any vampire in the Night Class with her life, but Aido was one of the four male nobles she trusted most of all.

"Don't worry so much, Yuki-Sama. If Headmaster Cross made her a prefect she must be strong." Aido encouraged with a sweet smile. Yuki smiled and suddenly hugged Aido around his waist.

"Thank you for caring, Aido-San." Yuki said, smiling warmly as she pushed her face into his chest.

"You're welcome, Yuki." He said and Yuki looked up at him with a wide smile. Yet Aido was smart enought to know something was still bugging hte female purblood.

"I'm going to go back to bed now, Aido-San. Thanks for helping me feel better." Yuki said as she kissed the male on his cheek luightly.

Aido touched his cheek, blushly lightly in embarrassment as he watched the Kuran princess jog up the stairs to the room she shared with her brother.

"Something is still upsetting her. She worrys way to much over her human friend. Human's arn't _that _frail." Aido whispered to himself as he sighed. Yet he could still understand Yuki-Sama's concern.

Sayori Wakaba was the female purblood's only human friend since Aido knew that Zero Kiryu was really an x-human vampire. It was very much understansable to why Yuki was so worried about her human friend's safty. Yuki just didn't want ot lose Sayori, or Yori as she seem to perfered.

Aido sighed deeply, pushing a hand through his hair and let it fan through his fingers. It was too early from him to worry about theses things that was actually Yuki's business. Yet he couldn't help himself; Aido had been a snoop ever since he was a little boy. He's spy on his older sister whne hse was with her friends to see that they would talk about.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Aido slowly made his way back to the room he shared with his cousin, Akatsuki Kain. Just like Aido knew, Akatsuki was fast asleep under the blankets. The blond vampire smiled since he didn't want to answer to his cousin way he was just walking in. If Kain did ask, Aido would probably feel the need to tell his cousin everything.

So, quietly undressing from his sweater vest, shirt, tie and jeans, Aido redressed into his blue sleeping clothes. As he covered a tired yawn with his hand, the vampire boy crawled into his bed and put the blanket over his head before drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Yori's body was feeling very tense as she patroled the school grounds. She knew once one of the Night Class students spotted her, she'd have to hurt herself with the Griffen Knife. Yori hoped and prayed that none of the vampires, Zero not included since he was in Day Glass, wouldn't come out to see her so then she wouldn't have to follow her _master's _order. Besides he said she would do it _tonight_ so if she can't do it tonight she wouldn't have to do it any other time; unless odered again.

"Yori-Chan,why do you look so shaky?" A male from behind asked in a almost dull but concered tone. Yori jumped in surprse and turned to see it was only Zero.

"I'm fine, Zero -Kunjsut a little tired is all." Yori lied with her best, soft smile. She couldn't tell Zero what had happened no matter now much she wanted to. She needed to keep it secret until she cut herself or somehow broke the 'don't tell them' order.

Zero sighed deeply as he put a hand through his hair. He could tell that the younger girl was lying to him yet he wasn't sure if he should push hte subject. The girl looked so uncomfortable by the thing she was thinking about it seemed best to leave it alone so the girl could forget it faster.

"Take care of yourself, Yori." Zero offerend and thing smile before he walked away, leaving the girl by herself once again.

Once the boy was far enough away, Yori frowned and walked with her head down. With the knife strapped to her waist Yori rubbed up and down on her arm over and over, as if to try and calm herself down.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I've always been a good girl and a good student. I only wanted to get freash air that time." Yori whispered to herself, still looking down as soft tears turning down her cheeks.

"Yori-Chan?" A male's voice once again asked from behind her, though different from the first voice. Yori tensed as she slowly turned to see Hanabusa Aido; a Night Class vampire.

"Aido-Sempai, what are you doing out here?" Yori asked as she hid her fear from the vampire boy. 'No, please no. fight it, Sayori.' the girl thought to herself as she tried to fight herself from moving her had to grab her knife.

"I finished wth my work so I was let outside to stetch my legs." Aido answered as he frowned at the look on hte human girl's face. "Are you feeling OK, Yori-Chan" He asked and took a step towards the girl.

Instead of answering the vampire, Yori faked a fall as she gave up her fight with her hand. When she hit the ground, the Griffen Knife slide out of it's holder and slid across her hand. Yori let out a loud, painful scream as she felt fire lightening serge through her body.

"Yori-Chan?" Aido cried in complete surpise. He knew that the knife shouldn't hurt a human _that_ bad, expecaily when it was just a light cut. Then he smelt the blood. Vampire which had a little human in it. Sayori Wakaba was a X-human vampire. "Sayori..... you're a vampire?" Aido asked, swtiching to use her full name.

Yori looked up at the vampire boy with sad, teary eyes. While she gripped her hurting hand, Yori slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly which turned into a soft sob. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, her body shaking as she continued to cry. Aido was so caught in surprise that he didn't hear the concered shouts of some others running to them.


	27. Chapter 26: How When Why?

**Character 26**

**U..... You're a vampire?**

* * *

**secretsofadarkangel:** Yep and here is an even better chapter :D

**Vampire Hedgehogs:** Lol, that's OK. My school lets me on this site; at lunch time anyways ^_^ glade you enjoyed it

**luckyclover15:** Erm, or else what? Was this fast enough for you?

**tlg:** Thank you. This should be worth the wait as well then :)

**Maximum Vampire:** Alright, thank you and I'm glade you enjoy this story :)

**Minasan mune saikoro: **Thank you for reading my story :) I'm glade you like and and it's OK about Grammer. I'm not the best at it ether.

**SilkyTresses: **Thank you :)

**inufan155687: **Read this chapter to find out the answer to your questions ;D

**i-heart-kaoru: **Read and find out

* * *

Yori was sitting in Headmaster's Cross's office with Kaname, Yuki, Zero and Aido –who was there since he was the one that saw the whole thing-. Kaien Cross sat behind his desk and frowned sadly at the one human girl. Yori had her hand wrapped up and given some blood tablet water, which she felt awkward about drinking in front of the others.

After Yori had cut herself, the smell of her blood, which now had the scent of a vampire with a little human left over, it had attracted the Kurans and Zero. They were all shocked when they could smell vampire on her and at first blamed Aido for biting her; until they saw it was a cut on knife cut on her hand. Not fang marks. So, helping her, the vampires took Yori to Headmaster Cross to talk things over.

"Sayori-Chan, how long have you been a vampire?" The man asked gently. He knew that Yori must be really scared and nervous then and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Since I came back to this school." The girl whispered a reply, looking down at the half empty glass instead of meeting anyone's eyes. Since it wasn't a question about who turned her and how, Yori found herself able to tell the truth about it

"Yori-Chan, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Yori heard her best friend ask and she looked up to see Yuki looking sad and worried.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm very sorry. I..... I wanted to." Yori said just as sad as Yuki, if not sadder.

"Do you know who turned you?" this time it was Kaname that asked and Yori found herself looking back down as she nodded. Rido had told her nothing about not nodding about knowing him; just that she couldn't say it was him.

"Did the purblood tell you their name?" Kaname asked and this time Yori couldn't even nod; her body wouldn't let her. Instead she began to cry.

"Erm, what I want to know is why no one could sense Yo…. I mean Sayori-Chan was a vampire until she cut herself." Aido asked, trying to change the subject since it was upsetting the girl dearly.

"Yes, as much as I hate to agree with playboy here, I want to know that too." Zero agreed as he pointed his thumb to Aido, who glared at the one human vampire hunter.

"Hey!" Aido snapped annoyingly which everyone ignored as Kaname rounded around the chair to kneel down. He used one hands to life her face.

"Someone might have put a spell on her. To hide her new scent from you." Kaien answered as Kaname stared into Yori's eyes for a moment, as if he were looking for something. After a moment, Kaname exhaled deeply and let go of the girl's face.

"She was given orders not to tell anyone who bit her. The pureblood could be anyone." Kaname informed the others who all except Yuki shook their heads.

"Can't you tell us _something_ Yori-Chan? Like if the pureblood was female or male. Hair color? Something like a loophole in the order? I really want to help you with this. I want to teach that pureblood that he wont get away with hurting my best friend." Yuki asked her now vampire friend as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki, it might not have been a male that bit Yori. It may have been a female." Kaname pointed out to his sister calmly.

"I'm really sorry Yuki. I wish I could tell you. I just can't." Yori whispered sadly, continuing to look down as a few tears escaped her eyes. Yuki suddenly hugged her now vampire friend.

"It doesn't matter. We'll find out sooner or later and I'll still protect you. I promise, Yori-Chan." Yuki said with sadness in her voice. Someone pureblood and taken the human life out of her best friend and the parents.......... wait, the parents.

"Sayori-Chan, what really happened to your parents? Was what you told me a lie do to an order not to tell the truth?" Kaien Cross asked the girl as Yuki let go of her. Yori bit her lip with her front teeth as she thought of words her body would let herself say.

"They are still alive and know nothing about this." She could herself say, which made the Headmaster sigh in relief. Had he thought the pureblood killed them? Maybe.

"Anyways, Yori. I think it might be best to move you into the Moon Dorms." The headmaster said to move things along. Zero's eyes widened a bit.

"What!!" He shouted, making the girl's shutter as Kaname and Aido side glared him.

"Yori-Chan is a vampire now, Zero and since we don't know if she got the pureblood's blood back, she'll have to stay around Kaname-Kun and Yuki-Chan." Kaien explained to the boy but he still had the same look on his face.

"Headmaster, what about prefect duties? Doesn't Zero still need the help?" Yori spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. The headmaster then looked thoughtful.

"I suppose he does, but I still want you in the Moon Dorms for the time being. You can still help Zero out now and then I guess. Maybe if you have no work to do. Since Zero is a trained hunter, he'll be there for you if Kaname or Yuki can't." The man in formed the girl, who nodded her head.

"Good. Now Aido, go get your cousin and set up a room for Yuki's friend." Kaname ordered the blond vampire that still stood there. He lowered his waist in a low, respectful bow.

"Yes Kaname-Sama." Aido responded and flashed Yori a small smile before rushing out of the room to get Kain.

"Now that that is settled, Kaname, you and Yuki can go back to the Moon Dorms since class would be over by now, or a very short time of it left. Zero, you can go help Yori-Chan pack her things up and help her to the Moon Dorms." Kaien ordered with a small grin. While Zero looked slightly annoyed, the Kuran siblings said a goodnight before leaving together.

"Come on, Yori, let's get you packed up." He half ordered and waiting for her to stand up on her own. He wasn't just about to pull her up when she had a wounded hand.

"Yes, Zero-Kun, and thank you." The girl thanked the boy with a small kiss on the cheek. Zero blushed slightly in embarrassment before letting Yori lead the way to her room.


	28. Chapter 27: Into the Moon Dorms

**Character 28**

**Into the Moon Dorms**

**(Please read the message at the bottom)  
**

* * *

**secretsofadarkangel: ***Wide simle* Thank you for saying so and yeah, thinking of a blushing Zero is hard XD

**Vampire Hedgehogs:** I'm glade you like my story this much ^_^ it makes me happy. You'll find out about Ruka soon XD

**luckyclover15****: **Heheh, thank you and even Zero can be embarrassed ^_^

**tlg:** Thank you

**Maximum Vampire: **Heheh, yes, Kaname _may _know indeed. You'll find out all those things in furture chapters XD

**i-heart-kaoru: **Yes, it's not a Yori/Zero. Yori was just being nice. I'm in grade 11, high school XD

**Lady Avotil:** While she was ordered not to so yeah.

**inufan155687: **Yes Yori drank Rido's blood. He actually forced her to keep her sane for him. You'll find out the other things in the future ^_^

* * *

**~In the Moon Dorms~**

Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido were preparing a single bed room in the Moon Dorms for Yuki's friend. Kain was making up the bed in soft violet (Purple) and ester pink colors while Aido was hanging random nick knacks on shelves. They were little glass dolls and cups; nothing from his room.

"I don't understand this. Why do we have to give a X-human this much treatment?" Ruka Souen complained, leaning her side against the doorway as she watched the vampire cousins work.

"This isn't any normal Level-D, Ruka. She is Yuki-Sama's human best friend. Or once was human anyway. Please don't cause her trouble." Kain asked the female kindly, almost begging her. Ruka huffed and turned to the side so her back would be against the wall.

"I know that, Akatsuki. It just doesn't seem right. Humans that become vampire become a threat within time." Ruka explained as she looked down with a frowned glare. Aido turned his head back to look at Ruka while Akatsuki put the pillows in the cases.

"That's why Headmaster Cross wants Yori-Chan to stay here. She needs to be around Kaname and Yuki-Sama." Aido told her, sighing as he thought of another part he couldn't say out loud.

"Hanabusa, I heard that you can't call her Yori until she says you can." Kain told his cousin, turning his head to watch the blond sweat drop.

"I'm only talking about her, Akatsuki. She isn't here to hear me call her that. Besides how do you even know that?" Aido did his best to hold in the small whine that wanted to escape his lips but he failed. Kain rolled his eyes with a slight sigh, shaking his head.

"No matter what, I still don't like this and won't except it." Ruka declared and turned her back on the room, ready to leave.

"Don't do anything to make Yuki and Kaname-Sama mad, Ruka." Kain called after Ruka, sighing and rubbing his forehead as the female was out of sight.

"Ruka may try to cause trouble to Yori-Chan. You know how she feels about x-humans." Aido said seriously, worried about the safety of the pureblood princess's best friend. Kain gave his cousin a look.

"Hey, you don't like them ether. As I recall, you call them filthy things." The tall vampire reminded the shorter one, who pouted before looking serious again.

"I know that, Akatsuki, but this isn't any x-human. This Level-D is Yuki-Sama's best friend. This girl was Yuki-Sama's first human friend." The blond reminded his cousin and Kain responded with a tired, but understanding, sigh.

"Yes, so we can't let anything happen to the girl. She is just a poor human now dragged into our world of blood." Kain agreed, smoothing out the blanket with his hands before he was finished.

**~Outside~**

Yori was walking a little bit behind Zero as she watched him carry her suitcase. At first she'd denied him carrying it for her but the boy was really stubborn and ignored her requests to let her do it herself.

"I'll admit it was really sweet of you, Zero-Kun, but I could have carried it myself. It has wheels so it wouldn't be heavy." Yori spoke to the boy softly, her voice gently so Zero would know she was grateful none the less. Zero peeked behind him to look at the girl.

"I don't care if I carry it. Besides if we entered the Moon Dorms and Kuran saw you carrying you own suitcase, he'd scold me that I should have done it." Zero explained his reason and his eyes narrowed into a glare at the thought of Kaname. Yori sighed and smiled innocently, hocking her hand behind her back.

"Hmm, Yuki used to tell me how you and Kaname-San hate each other. You could always ignored him." Yori suggested and Zero smirked at a thought.

"That'd just give the nobles a reason to pick a fight with me." He said with a slight laugh. Yori sighed softly before smiling back at Zero.

"Yuki won't let that happen. You're an important person to her." Yori reminded the boy with a slight giggle. Zero looked away from Yori's face to frown.

'Yes, I know. I just wish she knew how I really feel.' He thought before sighing deeply, picking up his speed. "Come on, those vampires must have your room ready by now." Zero spoke and Yori could tell he was avoiding answering her comment.

Yori picked up her speed so Zero wouldn't get too far ahead of her. When they got to an archway, a creepy hooded man behind a small desk stared at her and Zero.

"A prefect and new student? Go on in." The man waved his hand slightly as he looked back down to do more paperwork. Yori shivered, slightly creeped out by this strange man as Zero lead the way to the big two main downs into the Moon Dorms.

"Ah, you finally brought Wakaba-Chan, Kiryu." Kaname, along with Yuki beside him, greeted the two, not so greet at hiding his hatred for Zero in his voice.

"Onii-san, please don't start." Yuki asked her brother, smiling nervously with her hands out as if surrendering. Kaname smiled lovingly to his sister.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." He apologized to his sister when he should have apologized to Zero. "Come on in." Kaname then told the two, opening the door so Yori could step in.

"Thank you, Kaname-San." Yori answered as she walked past him into the building. Unfortunate for her, Ruka was downstairs at the time and heard the x-human girl.

"You stupid x-human. Even someone from your level should respect a pureblood like Kaname-Sama better and call him as such." Ruka hissed at Yori, marching to her if she were about to slap her. Yet Yuki was suddenly in front of Yori and Zero had taken his gun out.

"Ruka, stop it. Yori-Chan is my best friend and already has permission not to call us by Sama. Yori has never even called me by Chan. It's the way I want it to stay." Yuki told the noble girl in a strike **(please tell me if not the right word) **voice that seemed weird coming from the normally happy, friendly pureblood girl. Ruka took a step back, disliking Yuki for stopping her but not wanting to upset the male Kuran anymore.

"Kiryu, there is no need for your gun. Yuki is dealing with Ruka so would you be so kind in putting it away?" Kaname asked Zero, his voice only polite since he didn't want to upset Yuki some more. When Zero didn't listen to Kaname, Yuki turned her head to look at the hunter.

"Zero, Please?" shed asked him a lot more kindly. Grumbling in slight annoyance Zero stuck his gun back in his jacket in it's holder. Ruka shot Zero a hateful glare, wanting to snap his head off but, knowing it'd only get herself into more trouble, she just marched up back to her room.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my own dorm and get some decent sleep before the sun rises." Zero announced, turning his back on the vampires. He turned his head back to look at Yuki and Yori. "Have a good night, Yori, Yuki." He farewelled before turning his head back around, ignoring Kaname and left the building.

"Well since the sun is about to rise I guess you are starting to get tired, Yori-Chan. Aido and Kain-San are finished your room so you can sleep now if you want to." Yuki smiled happily, folding her hand out in front of her. Yori smiled back at Yuki, nodded her head.

"Yes, I am getting sleepy. Thank you, Yuki, Kaname-San." Yori nodded her head in a small head bow. Both Kuran's smiled.

"Yuki, head to bed, I'll show Ms. Wakaba to her room." Kaname told his sister, giving her back a small push as if to tell her it was useless to argue about it. Yuki pouted quite childishly but nodded her head.

"Yes, Kaname-Onii-San. Goodnight." The female pureblood kissed her brother's cheek before running up the stairs to the room they shared.

"Please follow me, Ms. Wakaba." Kaname motioned with his hand up the stairs before walking up. Yori followed him up.

"You can call me Yori if you like, Kaname-San. Being called Ms. Wakaba kind of makes me feel weird." Yori informed the pureblood male, who chuckled softly, turning his head back to smiley lightly.

"If you wish me to, Yori." Kaname smirked as he reached Aido and Kain, who were standing on ether sides of the door to Yori's room."This is your room. Enjoy the rest of your night, Yori." Kaname told her, eying the two noble vampires before he left to go join his sister in the room.

As Yori walked between the two vampires to get into the room, she noticed Aido's face twitch when Kaname called her Yori-Chan. She smiled and stopped halfway into the door.

"Thank you for making a room up for me, Aido-Sempai, Kain-Sempai. Goodnight." Yori thanked the noble vampires before walking the rest of her way into the room and closing the door behind her.

**~Outside the room~**

"She seems nice." Kain informed his cousin, sticking his hands inside his pockets as the two walked to their own room. Aido ran a hand through his blond hair.

"She's letting Kaname-Sama call her Yori but not me." He mumbled in a pout. Kain still heard his cousin.

"Dorm leader is a pureblood so he has every right to call Wakaba-Chan by her first name... or nick name as it is. Dorm leader could ever call us by our first names if he wished to." Kain reminded his cousin, keeping calm and yawning wide to let his fangs show to anyone that would look. Aido shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that, Akatsuki. It's just.... no, never mind. Lets go to bed already. I'm tired." Aido complained and quickened his walking. Kain just sighed and shook his head slowly. He knew something was up with his cousin but would let it go for now.

* * *

OK, If people are reading Too Good To Be True but aren't reviewing please review last page. I asked some questions on what people think should happen. I'll be deleting that page in a few days (maybe) so please review it.


	29. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


	30. Please read

Yo for those that do not know I am "Selling" some of my stories. I just don't have time for them any more and when I do I post like one chapter then don't post another for a long time. These are the stories I am giving up

Rido's Pet: already taken

Don't Leave Me: (Sequel to my Rido story) Available

This story: (the Aido Yori story) Available

Officually Crazy: Actually debating this one

A new life with vampires: Available

I could say more but the others have OC requests in them or is a story made from a Role play. Also I am keeping Too Good To Be True. I am editing the story now and got up to chapter 44 edited. Some chapters are even rewritten. I am sorry and first come first serve


	31. About the story

I have some news. A fan of this story has made a story similar to this. It is kind of a rewritten version with some twists in it. However because of the big changes in ofThornsandRedPetals09's version -the person that wrote the other version- this isn't a adoption. I wonder... If I get enough reviews I might consider editing and continuing the story. After I finish the one shots


End file.
